Ink Deep
by nekoumori
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de Enchanted Nightingale. Hyuga Neji no era un hombre fácil de enamorar pero esos ojos verdes le robaron la respiración, y más tarde su corazón. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Ink Deep **by enchanted nightingale

**Traductora: **Nekoumori

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia fue creada para pasar el rato.

**Pareja: **Harry Potter/ Neji Hyuga

* * *

**1. La danza del cortejo**

* * *

Hyuga Neji tenía unas pocas manías. Una de ellas era que no iba a dejar que cualquiera le tatuara el tatuaje de ANBU en el hombro. Su superior entendió su necesidad de perfección, especialmente por un paso tan grande en la carrera de un shinobi.

"No te preocupes. Tenemos un artista con muy buen pulso." Le dijo Ibiki al prodigio del Byakugan.

Así fue como Neji conoció a Harry.

* * *

El artista que la ANBU había contratado era un hombre de cuerpo esbelto, no huesudo pero tampoco muy musculoso. Tenía el pelo corto, desordenado y negro como un cuervo y unos ojos únicos. Un par de ojos color esmeralda muy parecidos a la gema observaban los procedimientos de la ceremonia. Esos ojos hacían que el corazón de Neji saltara.

El civil no sabía qué máscara pertenecía a qué jônin, pero no parecía importarle. No vestía como la mayoría de civiles de Konoha y durante un rato Neji casi pensó que era otro oficial de rango a quien le gustaba vestir raro. El hombre parecía tener un toque suave, dedos largos y ágiles y era muy eficiente. Los cinco nuevos reclutas obtuvieron sus tatuajes de ANBU rápido y casi sin dolor, sin darle una segunda mirada al hombre desde detrás de sus máscaras de porcelana.

Todos menos Neji.

* * *

"Perdone, me gustaría hacerme un tatuaje."

El prodigio del Byakugan no tenía ni idea de qué le había impulsado a trazar este plan y entonces qué le había hecho llegar a seguirlo. No era raro que un shinobi tuviera tatuajes. Había oído que hasta Anko tenía uno y que lo usaba como un rollo de pergaminode almacenaje. Neji estaba intentando de justificarse que tener algo parecido iba a ser beneficioso para él. Mientras no estuviera en un lugar obvio, los shinobis eran asesinos, no debían ser notados. Además, ya había preparado una historia, en caso que la necesitara. Falcón, el ANBU había coincidido con el hombre brevemente pero no había ningún motivo para que el jônin Hyuga Neji conociera el artista de los tatuajes.

El hombre de ojos verdes sonrió. "Has venido al lugar adecuado."

* * *

Neji no se hizo el tatuaje ese día. Por casualidad vio algunos dibujos en los que el hombre estaba trabajando y expresó su admiración antes de darse cuenta. Pero valió la pena aunque fuera solo para ver el sonrojo del artista. Pasaron dos horas mirando la colección del artista, los diseños de tatuajes olvidados y solamente pararon cuando un cliente entró en la tienda y Neji se tuvo que marchar. Neji se dio cuenta que el hombre ("Llámame Harry.") le estaba mirando cuando se fue y solo por los pelos consiguió irse sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Entre misiones con la ANBU y entrenamiento a Neji le tomó un mes antes de poder visitar la tienda de tatuajes. Esta vez Harry estaba en medio de un trabajo pero le invitó a pasar y mirar cómo le hacía un impresionante tatuaje en forma de oso a un civil bastante musculoso. Los detalles del diseño le daban tanto la sensación de que estaba vivo que a Neji le vinieron unas ganar gigantescas de tocarlo.

"Su trabajo es impresionante, ¿verdad?" Dijo el civil desde donde estaba boca abajo en la mesa. "Es el tercero que me ha hecho."

Neji asintió y se quedó a mirar el proceso que tenía el hacer un tatuaje, y luego, más tarde, decirle a Harry, "Tienes un don."

El hombre, que estaba visiblemente cansado, sonrió ante el cumplido.

* * *

Fue en la tercera visita a la tienda de Harry que se dio cuenta que el artista también tenía un tatuaje. Preguntó después de disculparse en adelantado por lo intrusivo de la pregunta y Harry le quitó importancia antes de contestarle que había sido una especie de regalo para su décimo octavo cumpleaños de algunos amigos y familia. A Neji le dio la sensación que lo más seguro era que esa gente estuviera muerta y cambió de tema. Vio que Harry le miraba agradecido y supo que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

* * *

En su cuarta visita a la tiendo Neji se hizo el tatuaje. Había visto uno de los dibujos en carboncillo de Harry y se quedó prendado del pájaro de caza que vio antes de preguntarle a Harry si podía usarlo de tatuaje. Harry estuvo más que feliz de trabajar en él.

"¿Pájaro de caza dices? ¿Cuál te gustaría?" Le preguntó a Neji.

El shinobi miró un dibujo particularmente complejo. No iba a pedir un falcón, eso era tan poco sutil como algo que haría Naruto. La lechuza en la que se había fijado estaba en pose a punto de dejarse caer para cazar su presa. Se lo dijo a Harry.

"Es una hembra." Le dijo Harry.

"¿A si?"

"Este dibujo está inspirado en una lechuza que tuve. Mi primer regalo y mi primera amiga. Era una mamá gallina, y una reina del drama…" Harry se quedó en silencio. Parecía un poco avergonzado. "Lo siento, supongo que todavía la echo en falta.

"Aun así, ¿una lechuza?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ella era especial."

Neji podía ver que había algo majestuoso sobre el pájaro, se había dado cuenta después de todo, así que simplemente asintió suavemente en dirección a Harry. "¿Dónde crees que me quedaría mejor?"

Harry pareció sorprendido por un momento antes de parecer extasiada. "¿La quieres de este tamaño a más pequeña? Tengo un montón de dibujos, incluso uno de ella destruyendo un ratón. Color o blanco y negro y basta antes de que siga hablando tontamente porque no vamos a empezar nunca."

Neji se concentró en responder las preguntas que le hizo Harry rápidamente. "Si, la quiero mucho más pequeña, del tamaño de mi mano."

"¿Dónde?"

"Mi espalda."

"Mejor en el omoplato entonces, es el mejor lugar para esto. ¿Omoplato izquierdo o derecho?" Preguntó Harry. "Déjame prepararlo todo, necesito hacer la plantilla en lápiz en tu piel primero. Puedes cambiar de opinión e incluso si no lo haces necesito un plan para guiarme."

Neji miró la mesa. Se pasó los dedos por su tatuaje de ANBU mientras Harry estaba de espalda. No podía ser en el lado derecho entonces. Empezó a desnudarse y se puso un genjutsu para ocultar el tatuaje que le marcaba como ANBU de Konoha.

Harry no tardó en volver. "¿Te has decidido?"

"Izquierda."

"Bien, empecemos. Puede que tome un rato. Bien, solo hago esto para alguna gente. ¿Quieres que sea compatible con el chakra? Algunos shinobis lo quieren así. Los usan como rollos de pergamino de almacenaje o para invocar los animales con los que tienen contratos."

Neji se lo pensó un momento. "Si, hazlo."

Harry asintió y empezó a trabajar.

* * *

Neji todavía estaba dolorido dos días después de hacerse el tatuaje. Aun así estaba de vuelta a la tienda; Harry había pedido darle una mirada a su trabajo. Harry había estado feliz todo el día, admirando su trabajo y deseando tocar la piel tintada, solo un poco roja alrededor del diseño. Consiguió reprimirse y no tocar a Neji con la excusa que podría hacerle daño.

Neji se rió. El tatuaje era un dolor fácilmente ignorable para él. Harry había sido muy cuidadoso y a Neji no le había dolido casi nada. Estaba más molesto por los suaves toques que el joven civil no dejaba de darle y le molestaba que ese hombre pudiera alterarle tan fácilmente. A lo mejor no eran solo sus ojos lo que le había llamado la atención.

* * *

O se habían visto en dos días desde que Harry había terminado el tatuaje después de seis horas de trabajar en la espalda del Hyuga. La espalda de Neji estaba mejor después que el ninja usara todas las cremas y pomadas que el artista le había dado.

Ahora Neji estaba de vuelta en la pequeña, elegante tienda, tumbado en la mesa de trabajo/cama mientras Harry inspeccionaba cuidadosamente su trabajo, murmurando sobre el color y el brillo de la tinta negra. Sus dedos y su respiración pasaban sobre la piel de Neji, haciendo que el shinobi tratara de no temblar ante el contacto.

"Sabes Neji," Murmuró Harry. "Me estaba preguntando como es que todavía no me has pedido para salir."

Neji se tensó. El hombre de ojos verdes fingió que no se daba cuenta, continuando su cuidadosa inspección.

"¿Tan obvio he sido?" Preguntó Neji después que se le pasara el shock.

"Tardaste realmente mucho en elegir un tatuaje," Harry sonrió. "Pero tengo que admitir que también hubo un montón de esperanzas de mi parte." Le dio un golpecito al hombro de Neji. "Ya he acabado. Tienes que aplicarte las cremas un poco más. Normalmente tarda un mes o así en curarse, pero vosotros los shinobi os curáis mucho más rápido que los civiles."

"Es el chakra," Respondió Neji mientras se ponía en pie. Miró como Harry se quitaba los guantes. Cuidadosamente se vistió de nuevo. "Harry, ¿quieres salir conmigo?"

Harry se giró y le sonrió. "Pensé que no lo preguntarías nunca."

* * *

Neji nunca había tenido una cita antes. Seguro, el jefe de su clan había organizado varios encuentros para que encontrara esposa tan pronto cumplió los dieciséis pero su prima Hinata finalmente intervino después que la quinta esposa potencial saliera corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas y le dijo a su padre que dejara a Neji tranquilo si no quería que todos los nobles pensaran mal de ellos. Entonces ella siguió defendiendo a su primo vehementemente y Hiashi se limitó a asentir y estar de acuerdo, demasiado en estado de shock por el arrebato de su hija para que le importara que le acababa de llevar la contraria.

Neji, por supuesto, no era virgen. La vida de un shinobi introducía al ninja a un montón de cosas a edad temprana. En el momento en que se graduaban de la Academia eran adultos. Podían matar, beber o apostar, las dos últimas en moderación y para los genin, sus jônin sensei tenían la última palabra. Neji había sido ascendido a chunin poco después de que Tsunade fuera nombrada Godaime y mientras sus compañeros se hacían chunin él tomaba un paso adelante y obtenía el rango de jônin. Había hecho un montón de cosas en ese tiempo, y tener citas no era una de ellas. Y ahora Neji estaba nervioso.

* * *

La tienda de té estaba llena pero aun así encontraron mesa. Neji no se había puesto la casaca de jônin a favor su un simple gi blanco y unos pantalones azul oscuro. Iba armado, llevaba su hitai-ate en la frente. Harry iba vestido en algo similar, solo que él iba en negro y verde. Una vez el té estuvo servido el silencio reinó entre ellos.

"Este silencio es incómodo." Comentó Harry.

"Nunca he tenido una cita." Admitió Neji.

"Bien, yo sí, pero fue un desastre así que vamos a imaginar que nunca he tenido una tampoco."

Neji rió bajito. "Por mi bien."

En su segundo cita estuvieron mucho más relajados. Harry había admitido que él nunca había comido ramen y que prefería comida más sana y Neji había propuesto que fueran a comer. Los dos hombres se encontraron al restaurante de ramen Ichiraku. El dueño y su hija eran discretos, y no se quedaron por ahí mientras Harry y Neji hablaban sobre su día y lo que les viniera a la cabeza.

* * *

La oficina de misiones de ANBU no tenía nada distintivo. Morino Ibiki estaba sentado detrás de su mesa, con una carpeta de información sobre alguien abierta ante él.

"Equipo 3, la misión es simple," La cabeza de T&I les dijo. Les mostró cinco fotos. "Tenéis tres días. ¿Falcón? Quiero que te encargues del equipo; marchaos inmediatamente."

Los cinco hombres que formaban el equipo 3 asintieron. EL ANBU Falcón, conocido socialmente como Hyuga Neji bajó la cabeza hacia Ibiki. No iba a arruinar esta oportunidad.

* * *

Estaban teniendo té de nuevo y Neji no podía apartar los ojos de Harry. Este esbelto hombre era expresivo mientras hablaba de su nuevo proyecto, una colección de pinturas al óleo para un concurso civil.

"… y las normas son simples," Le contó Harry. "Cinco dibujo de paisajes, tres retratos, uno libre para que dibujemos lo que queremos."

"Suena…"Preguntó Harry.

Neji asintió.

"Ya he decidido el tema de los dibujos."

El Hyuga pestañeó. "¿Tema? ¿Cómo qué?"

"Un mundo imaginario con énfasis en lo supernatural. Mi primer paisaje es un lago cerca de un bosque con una choza en medio. El segundo es un castillo rodeado por un bosque y montañas. El tercero es un pueblo parecido a Konoha pero con dragones volando por encima visto desde lejos. El cuarto es una casa construida en medio de un campo enorme y el quinto es una torre encima de un trozo de tierra en medio del mar. Por los retratos, he decidido hacer el de mi madre y una de un viejo conocido mío y me estaba preguntando si me dejarías hacer el tuyo también."

Neji pestañeó. "Yo… yo estaría honrado."

La sonrisa que le dio Harry quitaba el aliento.

* * *

Hinata estaba sorprendida cuando Neji le preguntó si quería ir con él a un concurso de arte. Mientras a la heredera Hyuga le gustaba dibujar como un arte, no tenía ni idea que su primo estuviera interesado en el arte, y mucho menos dispuesto a mezclarse con civiles por ninguna cantidad de tiempo. Su clan era respetado por la gente de Konoha, pero como todos los clanes de ninjas, también eran temidos. Las miradas que estaban recibiendo los dos miembros del clan eran una clara señal. El único que no parecía temerles era Sai, del Equipo 7, un ninja, y Harry, quien vio a Neji y le asintió como saludo solo para hacer el prodigio Hyuga asintiera de vuelta.

"¿Conoces al hombre de ojos verdes?" Le preguntó Hinata a su primo.

Neji dio un corto asentimiento. "Estamos saliendo." Contestó, dejando la heredera Hyuga sin palabras.

* * *

El trabajo de Harry llamó mucho la atención. Era el único que no dibujó sobre lo de siempre, eligiendo pintar lugares que sus compañeros artistas nunca habían siquiera imaginado en sus más locos sueños. Las pinturas eran exactamente como las describió, solo que había subestimado los contenidos.

La primera pintura, del gran lago, con agua oscura, casi negra, expandiéndose como un valle entre cimas, un bosque que empezaba en su orilla, una choza pequeña, hecha de piedra y madera, con un gran jardín donde crecían calabazas y una bola de humo que salía de la chimenea, la única cosa hecha por el hombre en esa belleza de paisaje. Daba sensación de vida y si Neji se fijaba casi podía ver un arco y unas flechas en la puerta de la choza. El título era 'Lago Negro'.

La segunda pintura era de un majestuoso castillo, parado alto sobre el lago, el mismo lago que el primer dibujo si Neji estaba en lo correcto. Tenía torres y arcos y estatuas. Era como si lo hubieran sacado de un cuento de hadas. Neji no dejaba de esperar que la puerta se abriera y empezara a salir gente. El título de esa pintura era 'Hogwarts'.

La tercera pintura era de un pueblo con varias casas hechas alrededor de un cuadrado con una fuente de forma rara. Lucía un poco como Konoha pero con algo tan diferente que no podía encontrar. Y justo como lo dijo Harry, había un bosque y una muralla que salía de entre los árboles con tres dragones alzándose sobre la muralla y volando al horizonte, el rotulito de 'Reserva de Dragones' estaba debajo del cuadro.

La siguiente pintura era el edificio más raro que Neji hubiera visto jamás. Piso sobre piso estaban amontonados, creando una estructura rara que parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento. Los colores eran vibrantes y cálidos y el edificio entero lucía ambos viejo y hogareño con gallinas paseando por la entrada. El ninja se esperaba que alguien saliera de lo que parecía ser la cocina y asustara los pollos. El título de este era 'La Madriguera'.

El último paisaje fue algo que hizo retroceder a Neji. Le pintura entera era tan oscura y deprimente que parecía que le robara la alegría. Era una pequeña rocosa isla en medio del mar, sin más tierra a la vista mientras el mar, todo olas y espuma sobre la pequeña isla. En la isla un solo, simple edificio, como una torre sacada de una pesadilla. Numerosas, pequeñas ventanas, sin puertas ni ornamentos, solo una torre y el título 'Prisión de Azkaban' para definirlo. Neji no le dio una segunda mirada a la pintura. En su lugar fue a buscar a su prima.

* * *

Hinata estaba clavada donde estaba. Creciendo como una Hyuga, incluso cuando en algún punto su padre no había sido exactamente muy paternal, aun así había tenido lo mejor que el dinero podía comprar como heredera de un prestigioso y rico clan. Sabía de arte, lo amaba incluso. Prefería hacer arreglos florales y poesía, pero podía apreciar la pintura con total tranquilidad. Aun así, nunca había visto pinturas como las del artista de ojos verdes que su primo conocía. Había visto los paisajes que tenían vida y tenían emociones e impresiones, pero se sorprendió de verdad al ver los retratos. El primero contenía la cara y el torso de la mujer pelirroja más hermosa que había visto nunca. Por el fondo era obvio que estaba en una habitación de un bebé. En una mano tenía un pequeño zapato, para bebé y su mano libre estaba tocando su distendida barriga. Cabello pelirrojo enmarcaba su cara. Su piel era perfecta. Sus ojos eran verdes como los bosques de Konoha. Su sonrisa tenía la misma apariencia anhelante que Hinata recordaba tenía su madre también cuando veía a sus hijas. Y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que guardaba tanta felicidad que hacía que Hinata suspiraba anhelante. El título de la pintura era 'Maternal'.

El segundo retrato realmente consiguió que Hinata temblara. Era un hombre, un hombre muy atractivo, sentado en una butaca de respaldo alto. Tenía la piel pálida, llevaba ropa cara (el detalle del hilado hizo que Hinata se quedara jadeando por un par de segundos). Tenía los ojos azul oscuro, casi negros. Su cabello era oscuro y un poco ondulado pero con un buen peinado. Era muy guapo, como un príncipe. Hasta que te fijabas en él. Su cara tenía una sonrisa maliciosa que a primera vista era arrogante pero si te fijabas era cruel. Y esos ojos, tenían un toque rojo; contenían tanta maldad, tanto odio. El hombre era como el veneno, guapo, incluso hermoso, pero retorcido y oscuro. El título de la pintura era 'Riddle' y Hinata pensó que pegaba. (1)

El último retrato, el único que ella reconoció, el que mostraba a su primo era el último de los retratos. Hinata podía decir honestamente que nunca había visto a Neji lucir tan sereno. El artista vistió a Neji en ropa oscura que era una mezcla del uniforme ANBU y túnicas de batalla de magos. El rico verde bosque profundo y después los tonos aún más oscuros de verde daban a Neji un aspecto etéreo, como una hada; como en los cuentos con los que crecieron. Su pelo largo, negro como la tinta recogido en una trenza suelta, echada por encima de un hombro. Sus ojos sin pupilas con el Byakugan inactivo tenían la misma dureza que tenían cuando el prodigio estaba en batalla, pero aún más majestuosos, más que de normal. Parecía un rey de la antigüedad, se dio cuenta Hinata.

"Hinata sama."

La heredera Hyuga se lo quedó mirando "Neji…"

Su primo miró la pintura que ella había estado mirando y se quedó sin palabras.

* * *

Harry se quedó bastante satisfecho con la respuesta que tuvo su trabajo. Su idea de trabajar sobre un tema había sido brillante. Los supervisores/críticos de la exhibición de arte insistían en tratar de matarle de aburrimiento con su cháchara. Otros artistas le iban siguiendo y o bien le intentaban matar con la mirada o trataban de ligar con él, o peor simplemente le pedían 'verle en acción'. La tercera no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a permitir.

Pedirle a Neji permiso para pintarle había sido una decisión del momento. No hacía mucho que conocía al shinobi pero en el momento en que estuvieron cara a cara habían 'encajado' por falta de otra descripción. Harry generalmente entraba en un tipo de trance cada vez que pintaba. Su magia mezclaba los colores (los hacía él mismo) y el resultado era marginalmente diferente y la pintura pertenecía a una categoría enteramente diferente.

Sus pinturas especiales eran una de las razones que le eligieran para hacer los tatuajes a los ANBUS de Konoha a aquellos shinobis que merecieran el rango. Un tipo parecida a Ojo-Loco llamado Morino Ibiki había visto a un chunin elogiar a Harry por su trabajo en su tatuaje un día en las aguas termales, y esa había sido el comienzo de una larga conversación. Harry había confesado sin querer que sus tatuajes podían interactuar con chakra. Un par de shinobis se le acercaron al oírlo. Un chico, Yamato, le preguntó si funcionaban como rollos de pergamino de almacenaje. El otro, Kakashi, también se interesó al oír eso. Harry había contestado que no tenía ni idea ya que no lo había intentado nunca. Dos días después el mago hizo el tatuaje de una enredadera con una hoja en la muñeca de Yamato, poniéndole un sello de chakra para que guardara senbon y rollos de pergamino. Kakashi fue el siguiente. En su muñeca también, solo que el suyo era el kanji de perro. Los tatuajes, como los rollos de pergamino, solo necesitaban algo de sangre para funcionar. Ibiki se quedó prendado de la habilidad. Una semana después Harry estaba contratado exclusivamente por ANBU.

* * *

La exhibición de arte fue éxito y el nombre de Harry consiguió un montón de reconocimiento en el círculo de artistas del país del Fuego. Una semana después y su trabajo todavía estaba en demanda como artista. Gente acaudalada e influente quería que pintara sus retratos, especialmente después de ver el que había hecho para Hyuga Neji. Por suerte Harry había sido llamado por Ibiki porque una jônin quería un link para invocar sus animales a través de un tatuaje en su piel en lugar del típico rollo de pergamino y así había tenido la oportunidad de rechazar la mayoría de ofertas. Realmente no pudo negarse a trabajar para el Daimyo, pero sí pudo con los mercaderes acaudalados.

* * *

Mitarashi Anko, su última cliente, había dado a conocer la mejor tiendo de dango de Konoha a Harry. El lugar era un nido de shinobis pero Neji había estado de acuerdo que se encontraran ahí una vez Harry cerrara la tienda por el día. Bien, a Harry le encantaban los dulces, con el chocolate y la tarta de melaza en la cima de lista mental de dulces con el dango subiendo a la tercera posición.

* * *

Neji sabía que llamaban mucho la atención, especialmente Harry, en la tienda de dango. El hombre de ojos verdes había venido directamente después de una reunión con el Daimyo del lugar; iba vestido en un kimono con cenefas negras de hojas en diferentes tonos de verde el borde de las mangas y el borde de abajo, una buena banda aguantándolo todo y una cartera de madera con su equipo de pintura en la mano. Neji iba vestido con un kimono blanco, con pocos detalles pero el material era de gran calidad. Los dos hombres formaban una gran pareja mientras estaban sentados juntos en un banco con té y raciones de dango que estaban compartiendo.

Neji, con sus sentidos entrenados oía un montón de los comentarios murmurados y pilló a un par de jônins hablando con signos.

El ruido aumentó de golpe cuando un par de jônin bastante conocidos se les acercaran cuando les vieron y saludaron al civil por su nombre. El hecho que Anko le sonriera y le dijera que quería un nuevo tatuaje hizo que muchos quedaran confusos. Neji se limitaba a estar feliz que el hombre que le había llamado la atención no tuviera manías al estar con asesinos profesionales como la mayoría de civiles.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

(1)Cuando la autora pone que Hinata encontraba el título adecuado a la obra, es porqué Riddle en inglés significa enigma.

* * *

Nota de la Traductora:

Bueno, pues aquí dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, que espero disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho :D

Por cierto, si véis alguna error o alguna cosa que no cuadra o algo, os agradecería que lo comentarais para que lo pueda arreglar.

Nos leemos pronto ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ink Deep **by enchanted nightingale

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo son usados en la historia por diversión.

**Pareja: **Harry Potter/ Neji Hyuga

* * *

**2. Acelerando el paso**

* * *

La primera vez que Neji y Harry se besaron fue como la escena de una película. Habían estado en otra cita cuando de repente se puso a llover torrencialmente, dejando las calles desiertas más rápido que una orden del Hokage. El lugar cubierto más cercano era la tiendo de Harry. Los dos hombres se apresuraron a entrar, temblando de frío y la humedad de sus ropas. Se miraron un rato y…

"Parecen un perro mojado." Le dijo Neji a Harry.

"Pareces un gato mojado." Le dijo Harry a Neji a la misma vez.

Sonrieron y los dos se echaron a reír. Fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de lo guapo que lucía Neji cuando sonreía y el shinobi se dio cuento que amaba el sonido de la risa de Harry. Después se fijó en la imagen de Harry mojado, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, mostrando unos músculos bien definidos. Neji no solía ser impulsivo y con el hombre de ojos verdes era algo que cada vez pasaba más: impulsividad. También era como podía entender avanzar hacia Harry tomarle en sus brazos y besarle con algo que rezó no se pudiera entender como desesperación. Pero en el momento que tuvo a Harry en sus brazos, su boca sobre la suya, sintió que era lo correcto. Y mientras acercaba más a Harry, sus fríos cuerpos compartiendo el calor, sus lenguas deslizándose juntas, las bocas pegadas firmemente.

Cuando se separaron, respirando con dificultad, con los labios hinchados y los ojos brillando con lujuria.

"Eso ha sido…"

"Hn."

"Bien, wow."

Neji sonrió de lado.

"Cállate." Dijo Harry enfurruñado. Después cogió la parte delantera de la ropa de Neji y se besaron de nuevo.

* * *

Harry estaba trabajando en Anko de nuevo. La kunoichi todavía no había hecho ni un movimiento de molestia o dolor desde el momento que la aguja había tocado su piel.

"Casi no lo puedo notar, ¿sabes?" Le dijo en algún punto.

"¿Sentir qué?" Harry, siempre despistado preguntó ausentemente.

"Lo que sea que haces para que la tinta pueda funcionar con mi chakra y sangre."

"Ah," Murmuró Harry. "Es la primera vez que me lo dicen. ¿Y?"

"¿No vas a negarlo?" Le preguntó ella.

"Se me da fatal mentir. Le dijo Harry. "Además, vosotros shinobi podéis ser despiadados. No tengo intención de hacer algo que pueda cabrearte."

"¿Pero qué es, esa cosa que haces?"

Harry sonrió. "¡Eso es mi secreto!"

Anko le miró mal, pero después empezó una conversación sobre dango. El tema, Harry sabía, no estaba olvidado, simplemente descartado, por ahora.

* * *

Ibiki fue el primera en ver la pareja, porque ahora no se limitaban a ir a cenar juntos o a citas dulces (Anko las había llamado eso una vez). Se los encontró en la zona de entrenamiento 39. El lugar era un pequeño espacio entre árboles y flores. Yamato lo usaba en ocasiones para entrenar y como resultado de su control de chakra el lugar se había convertido en el lugar favorito de muchas parejas en busca de privacidad. Y era un muy buen lugar para besuquearse y meterse mano en opinión de Harry, mientras tu jefe no te pillase con tu novio.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Ibiki vio a Neji le preguntó por la escena con la que se había encontrado.

"Harry es mío." Respondió Neji.

Ibiki suspiró. "Solo ve con cuidado."

Neji asintió y se puso su máscara de ANBU.

* * *

Harry tatareaba mientras esperaba que Neji llegara. Estaba en la segunda taza de té y había llenado su estómago con suficiente dango para casi ponerse enfermo.

"Harry," Anko fue hacia su mesa, con expresión consternada. A su lado había un jônin desconocido. "Neji ha vuelto de su misión. Está en el hospital. Quiere verte."

Al mago se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Corrió hacia el baño y vomitó. Anko le siguió, estando con él hasta que se arregló lo suficiente y se preparó mentalmente. Después se dejó guiar hasta el hospital.

* * *

Hinata no estaba sorprendida que la llamaran del hospital. Lo que la dejó más sorprendida fue la persona para la que la habían llamado. Ver a su primo tan herido, no había un trozo de él sin sangre; suya o de otros no lo sabía. Reconoció la ropa ANBU. Él la reconoció a ella.

"Harry." Susurró antes de quedar inconsciente.

Hinata juró que iba a hacer venir el civil a ver a su primo pero primero iba a asegurarse que Neji estaba en una pieza para el encuentro.

* * *

Harry no había estado en el hospital desde la fiesta de despedida de soltero de Ron. Habían tenido que llevar al pelirrojo con un caso menor de coma etílico. Hermione no había estado nada contenta con la pequeña aventura pero se aguantó hasta después de la boda para decirles lo que pensaba.

"¿Harry?"

El mago se giró ante la suave voz. "Tú eres la prima de Neji." Dijo, haciendo que la exhausta médico sonriera.

"Y tu eres su novio y quiere verte. Ahora mismo está dormido pero puedo conseguir que entres en la habitación a verle."

Harry sonrió. "Gracias."

* * *

Neji estaba acostumbrado a recibir visitas durante sus estadas en el hospital. Su antiguo equipo genin vino a visitarle, Lee, Tenten y Gai siempre paraban cuando podían, los chicos de una vez, generalmente acompañados de Naruto.

Hinata también iba, casi todos los días, incluso antes que decidiera ser medic-nin.

Su tío Hiashi había ido a verle después de los exámenes chunin pero no después de eso. Normalmente esperaba a Neji en su casa y saludaba al chico en el momento en que pisaba el complejo Hyuga. Desde que Neji se hizo jônin y luego avanzara a ANBU tenía su propia casa en el complejo per Hiashi nunca perdía la oportunidad de saludar su único sobrino. El Cabeza de familia hablaba de cosas del día a día, preguntaba por la salud de Neji y siempre sin falta invitaba a Neji a cenar o comer, lo que estuviera más cerca.

Neji nunca antes había tenido una persona en la que estuviera interesado románticamente visitarle (fan girls no contaban) antes de Harry. Ahora, viendo al hombre durmiendo con la cabeza en la cama de Neji, el jônin sonrió y juró que se recuperaría pronto para que el hombre de ojos verdes parara de preocuparse.

* * *

Neji salió del hospital después de una semana allí. Todos los días Harry estaba a su lado tanto como podía sin falta. Hinata era una gran ayuda, fingiendo no ver un gran número de cosas. Todos los días sin falta Harry llevaba un tipo distinto de té y cada vez que Hinata declaraba que una herida estaba curada Harry tenía pastas preparadas, Fue la única vez que no tenía cicatrices que había estado en el hospital.

* * *

Neji volvía a casa ese día. Hinata le había dado el alto y por lo tanto estaba preparado para salir del hospital.

"Harry va a venir." Le dijo Hinata cuando se iba después de la charla de 'tienes que tomártelo con calma por un par de días'.

Neji se sorprendió. "¿En serio?"

"Le he invitado a comer." Contestó la heredera Hyuga. "Y ha prometido mantenerte vigilado para que no te vayas a entrenar el momento que te dé la espalda." Dijo presuntuosamente. Neji se quedó sin palabras.

* * *

Harry no estaba seguro de en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando la gentil, dulce Hinata le invitó a comer para agradecerle que hubiera estado allí para Neji. Él había insistido que lo había hecho porque había querido pero al final Hinata le había dado esa mirada, con los ojos tan parecidos a los de Neji, que sus excusas se habían perdido.

Ahora, parado delante de las puertas que llevaban al complejo Hyuga tuvo la necesidad de huir. Aun así ante el mínimo cambio en la respiración de Neji se giró. El muy tozudo había insistida que podía andar solo. Harry se lo había permitido, pero había estado allí cada vez que su respiración se acortaba o cuando quería tomar un descanso. Harry pretendió que estaba interesado en unos escaparates de mientras, ganándose miradas de cariño del estoico ninja quien finalmente se permitió apoyarse en la pared de la casa de su familia.

"Solo llama a la puerta, Harry."

El artista pestañeó. "¿estás seguro? Tu familia…"

"Son ninjas y posiblemente saben que soy gay y quien eres tú. Hinata misma te ha invitado…"

"Has estado a punto de añadir el 'sama', ¿verdad?" Hinata había estado intentando hacer que Neji actuara de manera menos formal y más como familia y había empezado incluso a amenazarle para conseguirlo. Mientras Neji estaba en el hospital ella había estado alrededor de Harry y le había gustado el hombre de ojos verdes, hablando con él y formando un amistad tentativa.

Neji llamó a la puerta él mismo y les abrieron. Harry se preparó mentalmente.

* * *

Hiashi recibió a su sobrino como siempre lo había hecho. Él era un hombre criado para ser Cabeza de familia. La muerte de su esposa y de su hermano tan juntas le habían hecho un hombre más duro y las dos personas que más sufrieron por ello fueron su hija mayor Hinata y su sobrino Neji. Nunca se había disculpado por sus acciones con palabras; nunca lo había hecho y seguramente nunca lo haría. Pero había cambiado su comportamiento y acciones hacia su familia más cercana. Los encuentros más frecuentes, la búsqueda para quitar el 'Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado' de Neji y el resto de los miembros de la rama derivada de la familia, el retiro de la mayoría de viejos miembros del Consejo del Clan Hyuga; esas habían sido ofrendas para mostrar que su actitud había cambiado. Hinata las recibió muy bien. Neji, en la otra mano las había aceptado silenciosamente y obedientemente como si no tuvieran importancia para él y Hiashi temía que podía ser demasiado tarde para cerrar el abismo que les separaba. Esos intentos de encontrarle esposa había sido un plan de los Ancianos (los echó poco después) y su hija había ido hasta él, Hiashi, y había exigido que pararan. Ahora, si los rumores eran ciertos, Hiashi tenía una razón a parte del desagrado de Neji de las posibles esposas que tomar en cuenta.

Hiashi conoció al joven en cuestión y pudo ver porque Neji le había prestado atención en primer lugar. Era un hombre atractivo, con unos ojos únicos, una sonrisa constante y un aire de serenidad. Su personalidad era otro punto a favor. Estaba al lado de Neji, sin estarle muy encima, aparentemente dándose cuenta que Neji quería mantener su orgullo. También vestía en ropa de cualidad y si el ojo experto de Hiashi estaba en lo cierto, tenía un escudo de familia en ella. Hiashi se fijaría en eso luego. Por ahora…

"Bienvenido a casa, Neji."

"Gracias tío." Contestó el jônin.

"Preséntame a tu acompañante." Dijo Hiashi.

Neji asintió. "Tío, Potter Harry, mi pareja. Harry, mi Cabeza de familia y tío, Hyuga Hiashi."

Harry sonrió y ofreció una pequeña reverencia hacia el otro hombre. "Gracias por tenerme en vuestra casa."

* * *

La cena era en tres horas y Harry tuvo un corta, muy corta visita por el complejo.

"Árboles, casas, casa principal, más árboles, zona de entrenamiento, árboles." Dijo Neji con voz inexpresiva.

"Si no serás un rayo de sol." Murmuró Harry. Estaban en el porche y Neji se limitó a apuntar en cada dirección. Harry, que no tenía una visión de 360 grados, se quedó mirando una pared.

"Mi casa está por aquí." Continuó Neji y volvió a entrar en la casa.

Harry pestañeó.

La casa de Neji formaba parte de la casa principal, separada solo por un pequeño jardín. Consistía en cinco habitaciones, dos salones, un baño y dos lavabos. También había una cocina y lavandería, en el primer piso.

"No lo uso." Replicó Neji.

"Es un montón de espacio." Observó Harry.

"Soy hijo único y huérfano. Los shinobi tienden a vivir poco."

Harry le mató con la mirada. "Realmente necesito enseñarte a endulzar las cosas."

Neji movió los labios.

Harry miró alrededor. El salón principal era sencillo, como algunas casas japonesas que había visto en la televisión cuando era niño. Había colgadas piezas de caligrafía, un par de bonsáis y unos cuantos cojines alrededor de una mesa baja. Era como Neji de alguna manera.

"Y bien, ¿por dónde está tu habitación?" Preguntó mirando el pasillo.

Neji sonrió maliciosamente. "Sígueme."

* * *

La espalda de Harry estaba contra el suave futon el momento en que cerraron la puerta. Neji se deslizó encima de él sin esfuerzo alguno, besando el hombre de ojos verdes hasta perder los sentidos. Los pies de Harry se enroscaron mientras el beso seguía, demandante y dulce. A parte de un par de besos robados no se habían besado desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

"Neji." Jadeó Harry.

"Te quiero." Le dijo Neji.

Harry abrió la boca pero Neji le cortó.

"Sé lo que quiero," le dijo el hombre de ojos blancos. "No me arrepiento de muchas cosas en esta vida, solo una. No vas a ser la número dos. Nos gustamos mutuamente…"

"…mucho."

"…más que mucho. ¿Por qué esperar? ¿Por qué perder tiempo que podemos pasar juntos? Te quiero Harry. Todo de ti."

"Mejor que esto no sea porque estuviste a punto de morir." Exhaló suavemente Harry.

"No ha sido la primera vez que pasa, ni será la última." Le dijo Neji. "Simplemente he estado pensando."

Harry le sonrió. Estiró la mano derecha para para tirar a Neji hacia abajo para un largo y húmedo beso mientras su mano izquierda estaba ocupada quitándole la camiseta a Neji y después su cinturón y pantalones. Lentamente pero sin parar Harry asumió el control. En poco tiempo tenía a Neji completamente desnudo y sus posiciones revertidas. El hombre de pelo largo estaba tumbado en el colchón, su pelo esparcido a su alrededor. Harry se arrodilló sobre su cintura. Su boca cerrada alrededor del miembro endurecido del ninja, lentamente dándole placer e ignorando los intentos de Neji para que fuera más rápido. El shinobi tenía los ojos cerrados, un sonrojo sobre su cuerpo.

"Ha-Harry… no me provoques." Se quejó Neji. Trató de mover las caderas pero el artista se alejó, dejándole sin atención. La hinchada cabeza se movió un poco porque el aire de la habitación era más frío que la boca de Harry.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la buena médico?" Susurró Harry. "Mejor que no te canses, solo déjamelo todo mí, ¿hm?" Y volvió a tocarle, usando la lengua para lamer todo el miembro de Neji. El shinobi gruñó y se rindió a su suerte.

* * *

Hiashi miró el reloj. Su sobrino y su invitado llevaban un buen rato fuera. La cena iba a ser servida en cosa de una hora. Se preguntó si Neji estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba o incluso peor. ¿Debería haberse quedado en el hospital? Hiashi decidió ir a chequear a Neji. Se alejó de la mesa y dejó su estudio.

* * *

Neji tenía la mente en blanco de placer. Harry le había tenido que amenazar para que tuviera los ojos abiertos mientras el shinobi se quedaba con la imagen de Harry desnudándose lentamente, centímetro a centímetro todo el cuerpo de Harry fue revelado y Neji se moría de ganas de tocarlo y explorarlo.

"No hoy." Le dijo Harry mientras gateaba sobre Neji para dejar un beso en sus labios. "Tienes aceite o…"

"Armario, a tu derecha."

Harry le besó de nuevo, un beso mucho más salvaje, y se levantó para coger lo que necesitaba. Ni medio minuto después ya estaba de vuelta, con las manos por encima de Neji.

"Quiero que me ayudes ahora." LE dijo Harry seriamente. "Si sientes que estás forzando las heridas…"

"Solo termina esto." Le dijo Neji. "Esta es la peor tortura."

Harry sonrió. "Solo recuerda, todo lo que te haga, puedes devolverme otro día."

Neji gruñó ante eso. La promesa de más era demasiado. Estaba súper-sensible como estaba, con Harry torturándole por casi media hora, llevándole a las puertas del clímax y lego cerrándoselas a la cara. El cuerpo entero de Neji buscaba desesperadamente liberarse y el lejano dolor de sus casi curadas heridas era lo último que le importaba.

"Solo…Por favor." Jadeó.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo esta vez.

"Solo para que lo sepas." Le avisó Neji. "No creo que dure mucho."

"Perfecto, porque yo tampoco." Le dijo Harry.

* * *

Hiashi paró delante la casa de Neji. Nunca se había molestado en llamar a la puerta antes de entrar pero esta vez tuvo el presentimiento que sería mejor si empezara a hacerlo. Lo ignoró y entró. No había nadie en el salón pero podía sentir la signatura de chakra de su sobrino en dirección al dormitorio. Estaba a medio camino cuando su oído captó un sonido. No era muy fuerte así que no lo reconoció inmediatamente. Estaba a un par de pasos del dormitorio cuando los sonidos se hicieron más claros, así como lo hizo la actividad responsable por ellos. Hiashi, agradecido que no hubiera activado su Kekkei genkai, se retiró lo más rápido posible, con un sonrojo en la cara.

* * *

Harry estaba muy tenso. Estaba tan jodidamente cerca. Continuó moviéndose dentro de Neji, sus movimientos lentos y largos a propósito. El hombre bajo él estaba moviéndose al ritmo, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, las piernas sobre los hombros de Harry. Su impecable control roto en mil pedazos mientras se perdía en el placer, pidiendo más. Y tuvo más.

Después, por un rato ninguno se movió.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Hm...?"

"Espero que te des cuenta que me voy a vengar."

Harry murmuró algo ininteligible, antes de salir de Neji y rodar para descansar sobre su espalda.

"¿Estás consciente?" Preguntó Neji.

Harry puso Neji sobre su pecho. Besó la frente sudorosa de Neji antes de murmurar suavemente, "¿Podemos quedarnos así por un rato?"

Neji deseó que pudieran. Quería una siesta. Y otra ronda con Harry. "Cena." Le recordó a su amante.

Harry gruñó. "Te odio."

"Puedes poner a prueba mis habilidades orales mientras nos limpiamos un poco. No estamos exactamente presentables."

"Teniendo eso como soborno, esto vendido." Harry suspiró antes de darle un pico a Neji y levantarse.

Neji miró hacia arriba, disfrutando las vistas.

"¿Dónde está el baño?" Preguntó Harry.

"Tengo uno privado conectado a la habitación." Entonces Neji señaló a la puerta y miró el trasero de Harry mientras el hombre de ojos verdes iba hacia allí.

Con un suave suspiro y una mueca de molestia Neji se puso en pie para juntarse con su amante, tratando de desactivar su Kekkei genkai. Harry realmente mandaba su control a paseo y ese era un proceso que Neji disfrutaba inmensamente.

* * *

Hinata había estado exhausta cuando acabó su turno en el hospital. Su padre y hermana estaban sentados en la mesa. La comida todavía no estaba servida.

"Padre, hermana. Estoy en casa."

Hanabi murmuró un 'Bienvenida a casa.'. Su padre asintió.

"¿Neji y Harry?" Preguntó Hinata, mirando alrededor.

La cara de Hiashi se volvió de un color rojo violento, haciendo que las dos hijas se lo quedaran mirando. El hombre se aclaró la garganta y se negó a mirarlas a los ojos.

"Vuestro primo… Le está mostrando a Harry… la casa. Si, un tour."

Hinata pestañeó. Había algo raro, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a ducharse.

Neji y Harry se presentaron diez minutos después luciendo espabilados a la vez que cansados. Si Hinata había tenido alguna duda, ya no la tenía.

Durante el resto de la noche la cena fue una mezcla de casual y formal. Hiashi habló con todos los de la mesa pero evitó mirar a su sobrino y a Harry a la cara.

Al final, después que Harry diera las buenas noches, Hinata se acercó a susurrar a su primo.

"Pensé que te había dicho que no tuvieras actividades muy cansadas." Comentó Hinata.

Neji sonrió de medio lado. "También sugeriste un entorno placentero y paz mental."

"Eres incorregible. Me gusta." Remarcó la kunoichi.

"Buenas noches Hinata."

"Buenas noches Neji."

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

N/T:

Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias por el comentario Leneth blue-blood, ya lo he arreglado.

Nos leemos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ink Deep** by enchanted nightingale

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo son usados por diversión.

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/ Neji Hyuga

**Nota de la autora:** Solo para aclararlo, Neji puede poner un genjutsu en su brazo para cubrir su tatuaje de ANBU hasta que diga lo contrario.

* * *

**3. Mating Habits**

* * *

Desde la cena en el complejo Hyuga, Neji pasaba mucho más tiempo alrededor de Harry. La pareja disfrutó su nuevamente encontrada cercanía. No podían tener suficiente del otro, queriendo tocarse y besarse cada vez que se encontraban. Neji trató de negarlo al principio, pero pronto se dio cuenta que se estaba auto-engañando. Harry no tuvo ese problema y cuando Neji admitió tenerlo, el artista se rió y le besó. Aun así no tuvieron oportunidad de intimar ya que al poco mandaron a Neji en una misión.

* * *

La casa de Harry era muy diferente de la de Neji pero al jônin le gustaba.

También era la segunda vez que tenían la privacidad de una habitación juntos.

La casa de Harry no estaba lejos de la tienda del artista, en una parte del pueblo donde vivían la mayoría de familias y no muy lejos del complejo Hyuga. Tenía el mismo tamaño que la casa de Neji en el complejo pero Harry había convertido el espacio que le sobraba en zonas de trabajo. Una habitación era para trabajos para terminar, la otra, una habitación bastante grande era usada para mostrar las piezas acabadas. Tenía dos habitaciones de invitados sin usar que compartían baño. Harry tenía la habitación más grande de la casa, con su propio baño. La cocina estaba sorprendentemente llena de provisiones.

"Me gusta cocinar. La comida para llevar y los restaurantes solo llega hasta cierto punto, sabes. Me gusta comer sano y la mayoría de restaurantes no sirven las comidas con las que crecí." Le explicó Harry a Neji.

El salón tenía un estilo más como el de Suna. Cojines grandes, suficientes para que tres personas se sentaran en ellos, un montón de cojines pequeños, sofás y una gran mesa de café baja. Había velas y plantas. No había exceso de colores, solo verdes suaves y beis. No había pinturas en la habitación, solo fotos enmarcadas y libros en las estanterías y un número sorprendentemente grande de figuras de serpientes: de madera, cenefas en las puertas, en la madera de las estanterías, en el techo. Era una cosa rara y cualquiera que no fuera un shinobi seguramente no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Durante su primera visita, a Neji le tomó un rato actualmente ver la habitación. Acabaron teniendo sexo en los cojines-sofá del salón. Las velas estaban encendidas aunque Neji no recordaba cómo se habían encendido. Después, cuando estaban tumbados juntos, Neji vio el tatuaje en el cuerpo de Harry. Estaba en su espalda, en el mismo hombro que el tatuaje de lechuza de Neji. Era con tinta negra solo pero estaba muy detallado.

"Es un muy buen trabajo." Comentó el ninja.

"La chica que lo hizo tenía buena mano en esto," Respondió Harry. "También fue la que me inspiró e hizo que me interesara en aprender arte."

"¿Qué es? Puedo ver que es un pájaro de algún tipo…"

Harry sonrió. "Un fénix."

"¿El pájaro mítico?" Preguntó Neji.

"Ese mismo."

"Que opción más curiosa."

El mago bufó. "Eso es decir poco. Te mueres por preguntarme."

"¿Tan obvio soy?"

Neji recibió una sonrisa y un beso de su amante.

"Obvio es algo que nunca vas a ser." Le dijo Harry.

* * *

Hinata, de entre toda la gente, le había pillado una vez deslizándose en el complejo. Estaba en el porche, un rollo de pergamino abierto en el regazo.

"¿Neji?" Preguntó.

El jônin se dio cuenta del kunai en su mano.

"Buenas noches, prima." Le dijo con un corto movimiento de cabeza mientras se daba prisa a irse, tratando de ser demasiado obvio.

* * *

No estaban anunciando su relación pero tampoco la estaban escondiendo. Fue entonces que los antiguos compañeros de equipo genin y su antiguo jônin sensei que lo descubrieron. Harry había acordado ver a Neji entrenar y había acompañado el genio del Byakugan al terreno de entrenamiento al lado de los baños termales. Neji estaba practicando sus kata, sin camiseta, y el hombre de ojos verdes miraba como los músculos de su amante se movían.

"Harry."

"No babees."

Harry miró mal a Neji. "Entonces deja de provocarme. Dudo que necesites doblar tu cuerpo hasta ese punto para dar esa patada."

Neji sonrió de lado. "Lo que pasa es que tienes una mente sucia."

Los ojos verdes se achicaron. "¿A si?" Dijo antes de ponerse en pie.

Neji pestañeó cuando su amante empezó a quitarse la camiseta. El jônin continuó mirando cuando el otro hombre empezó a estirar y a hacer lo que lucía como un ejercicio doloroso, aun así el cuerpo de Harry se dobló y desdobló con facilidad.

"¿Qué es eso?" Le preguntó el ninja, aunque su curiosidad estaba centrada en lo flexible que era el cuerpo de Harry.

"Yoga." Contestó Harry alegremente. Se puso en pie de nuevo. "Nada mal, ¿eh?"

Neji apretó los puños. "Lo has hecho a propósito."

Harry sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Y? ¿Vas a castigarme?"

"Cerca." Contestó Neji.

En un momento cogió a Harry y empezó a besarlo. El artista se dejó hacer, disfrutando el cercano contacto de sus cuerpos y las chispas que volaban cada vez que se tocaban.

"Me encanta que me provoques." Admitió Neji. "Pero no cuando estoy tratando…"

"¿De hacerte el chulo?"

Neji sonrió y beso esos labios rosados. "No más descaro de ti señor 'yo-puedo doblarme y girar más que tú'."

"¡Oh! ¿Es ese mi nuevo sobrenombre? Hasta ahora me has estado llamando Dios. ¿He bajado de posición?" Harry sonaba falsamente escandalizado. "¡Como has podido!"

El ninja negó con la cabeza. "Nunca vas a bajar de posición." Le dijo Neji, besándole de nuevo y alargándolo esta vez. Su lengua se coló en la boca de Harry, deslizándose juntas, acariciándose y provocándose y haciendo gemir al hombre de ojos verdes. Mientras comandaba el beso, usó las manos para empezar a masajear los hombros de Harry y bajar por los brazos, alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Harry y finalmente parando sobre el perfectamente formado trasero de Harry, acariciando y manoseando la piel cubierta de ropa.

Harry apartó la boca de la de su amante.

"Neji…"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Para esto?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Voy a saltarte encima." Le avisó Harry.

Neji resiguió la barbilla de Harry con la nariz, hacia arriba y luego hacia debajo de nuevo.

"¿Y?" Murmuró el ninja.

"He creado un monstruo." Replicó Harry. Cogió la cabeza de Neji y aplastó sus bocas juntas, dominando el beso fácilmente y esta vez siendo el que hacía gemir a Neji.

Estaban demasiado ocupados entre ellos para notar que tenían compañía hasta que Guy, Lee y Tenten se los encontraron. Los dos ninjas de verde estaban haciendo su ruta usual cuando se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"¡Ne-Neji!" Exclamó Guy después de tartamudear con su nombre.

Harry intentó apartarse de Neji, pero el jônin lo agarró, asegurándose que sus pechos estaban pegados. Neji no tenían intención de dejarles ver lo caliente que estab, ni ver a Harry en ese estado.

"Guy-sensei, Lee, Tenten." Dijo Neji con voz inexpresiva.

Lee se movió primero. "¡Neji! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Ocupado." Dijo Neji. "Así que largaos."

Lee parecía no entender pero Guy y Tenten parecían haber pillado la idea. Tenten estaba sonrojada, aunque no más que Guy, pero la kunoichi todavía lucía interesada mientras dirigía miradas a Harry y Neji.

"¿Es eso un tatuaje?" Dijo señalando la espalda del Hyuga.

Neji la mató con la mirada y ella levantó las manos en señal de paz.

"Nos vamos." Murmuró.

Una vez se hubieron ido, Harry empezó a reír.

"No es nada divertido." Murmuró Neji en la oreja de Harry.

"Todavía estás duro." Comentó el artista.

Neji se encogió de hombros. "¿Y?"

"Tienes un fetiche de exhibicionismo."

"Más que eso un fetiche de Harry." Murmuró el ninja. Fue a besar a Harry y el hombre lo aceptó pero lo paró cuando la mano de Neji se fue hacia abajo.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa si alguien se tropieza con nosotros?"

"Que lo hagan." Dijo Neji.

"¿Realmente quieres que la gente me vea desnudo?"

"Pensándolo mejor…"

"Pero de todos modos," Dijo Harry cortando a Neji. "realmente no podemos andar de vuelta a casa. Va a ser bastante doloroso…"

"Tu…"

"Dime, Neji, ¿Cuan buenos eres con genjutsu?"

Neji empezó a hacer signos con las manos, creando una burbuja de privacidad a su alrededor antes de atacar la boca de Harry de nuevo y tirarlos a ambos en la cama de hierba del bosque.

* * *

"¿Es eso un moratón?"

Neji miró arriba. Había estado entrenando con Naruto, el rubio había pedido un poco de ayuda con su taijutsu y el prodigio del Byakugan había estado feliz de poder ayudar. Hatake Kakashi había estado de bastante ayuda, uniéndose a ellos, y tambiñen vigilándolos.

"No."

Los ojos azules pestañearon. "Pero luce como un moratón."

"No es un moratón." Insistió Neji.

"¿Entonces qué es?" Preguntó el rubio.

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta. "Es un tipo de moratón. Técnicamente hablando."

Neji miró mal al tipo del Sharingan.

"¿Me lo podrías decir?" Lloriqueó Naruto desde un lado.

"Es un chupetón Naruto." Dijo Kakashi felizmente. "Hubiera imaginado que sabrías que es por ahora, estando saliendo con Gaara y tal."

El contenedor del Kyuubi jadeó. "¿En Neji? ¡Imposible!"

"¿Perdona?" Exigió el Hyuga.

Naruto empezó a tartamudear. "No que… ya sabes… eres guapo…"

"Está intentando decir," Se metió Kakashi. "que eres un poco como un trozo de hielo. O, para algunos lo eres."

"Sois tan infantiles." Les dijo Neji.

"¿Quién lo ha hecho?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No te incumbe." EL hombre de pelo negro contestó.

"Oho." Kakashi estaba sonriendo maliciosamente. "Hay rumores por allí… interesantes rumores."

"Si tuviera que creerlos entonces tú y Guy estáis supuestamente criando un hijo." Le soltó el Hyuga al Hatake."

El Espantapájaros se atragantó, poniéndose verde, y Naruto se echó a reír.

"Si Neji no quiere que lo sepamos," Le dijo Naruto a su jônin sensei. "entonces no lo sabremos. ¿Es ella…"

"Él" Corrigió Neji.

Naruto asintió. "¿Es guapo? ¿Ninja? ¿Le conozco?"

"Si, no, no tengo ni idea." Contestó Neji.

El rubio hizo hmm. "Bien, suficiente descanso, volvamos a entrenar. Hey, Neji, ¿vas a quitarte la camiseta?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Queremos ver si tienes más marcas." Sonrió Hatake.

"Estoy rodeado de pervertidos." El Hyuga suspiró mientras los otros dos reían.

* * *

Estaban descansando en la cama de Harry. Neji estaba durmiéndose y despertándose. Habían sido insaciables antes. La misión jônin de Neji (llevar documentos diplomáticos a Arroz) le había tomado una semana y los amantes casi se habían arrancado la ropa en el momento en que llegaron a casa de Harry y tuvieron la privacidad necesaria.

"Hey, ¿Neji?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Te gustaría un poco de helado? Me apetece."

Neji abrió un ojo. "¿Helado?"

"No he comido este mediodía." Admitió avergonzado Harry.

Neji levantó un poco su cuerpo, apoyándose en sus codos. "¿Qué dijimos sobre esta costumbre tuya de no comer?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué no lo hiciera?"

Neji se levantó. "Vamos a ducharnos y a salir, no hay tiempo de hacer comida."

Harry gruñó pero le hizo caso. Neji era muy estricto con sus comidas, no le gustaba que se las saltara. Harry podía entender por qué, perdía peso con demasiada facilidad. Y cuando estaba trabajando solía olvidarse de parar. Poner alarmas para las comidas había probado ser una molestia y Harry generalmente los paraba y seguía trabajando.

* * *

Harry amaba los baños de burbujas. Era un lujo de su tiempo en Hogwarts que no estaba preparado para dejar sin importar en qué mundo estuviera. Se aseguró que su casa, que había remodelado, estuviera equipada con ciertos lujos para su confort. Una gran bañero era uno de ellos; unos ahorros para jabones y aceites caros era otro. No le importaba como luciera. Llenó la bañera, encendió varias velas con esencia inacabables, tomó un una copa de vino caliente especiado, creó suficientes burbujas para relajarse con almizcle y salvia relajante.

"El paraíso." Murmuró el mago mientras entraba en el cálido paraíso que había creado y sumergía su cuerpo bajo la superficie.

Estuvo así un rato, y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de que se arrugara como una pasa oyó un ruido de la puerta.

"¿Harry?"

El mago levantó la vista. "¿Neji?"

"¿Qu- Es eso vino?"

Harry miró a su copa casi llena y asintió. Era bastante grande, contenía casi un cuarto de litro de vino. Harry lo bebía de sorbo en sorbo, más que nada por el sabor. No sabía que a Neji le gustaba.

"¿Hay espacio para uno más?"

Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en la cara del hombre de ojos verdes.

"¿Estás tratando de robar mi bañera?" Preguntó Harry.

"Puedo lavarte la espalda." Sugirió Neji.

"Aceptable." Dijo Harry con falsa pomposidad.

Con una risa Neji empezó a quitarse la ropa.

* * *

Neji no era un fan de las muestras públicas de cariño pero cuando Harry se lo quedó mirando cuando estaban comiendo en el restaurante, o bebiendo café o simplemente andando por la calle juntos, y besaba su mejilla, o como últimamente le gustaba, en los labios, no objetaba. De hecho, últimamente cogía a Harry para que se quedara quieto y así él pudiera profundizar el beso. Neji descubrió que le gustaba y poco después ignoró los jadeos que sus besos conseguían, aunque siempre era divertido ver el shock de la gente.

Harry levantó la vista de su trabajo cuando la puerta de su tienda se abrió.

"¡Potter!"

"¡Salgo en un momento!" Dijo Harry mientras acababa el tatuaje que estaba haciendo. El chico, un chunin, gruñó y se hizo el valiente. Harry limpió las pocas gotas de sangre y empezó a limpiar el área. "Espera aquí." Le dijo a su cliente. "Tengo que aplicar una pomada y después puedes pagar y marcharte."

"De acuerdo." Murmuró el ninja.

Harry se quitó los guantes y fue hacia el frente de la tienda. Paró cuando vio las primas de su amante, ambas, ahí.

"Harry." Sonrió Hinata.

"Chicas." El hombre de ojos verdes les dio una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

"Bien." La voz de Hinata se apagó.

"¿Puedes hacer tatuajes especiales?" Preguntó Hanabi. "¿De los que interactúan con el chakra?"

"Sí." Contestó Harry. "¿Por qué?" Arqueó una ceja. "¿Estáis interesadas?"

"Sí." Dijeron Hinata y Hanabi a la vez.

Eso dejó a Harry pestañeando. "Bien, ¿Qué tal si hago un poco de té y esperáis un poco mientras acabo con el cliente que tengo dentro? Después ya hablaremos."

Las dos Hyuga asintieron.

* * *

Harry estaba mirando a Neji mientras éste se vestía.

"Tienes pinta de que me quieres decir algo." Dijo Neji.

Harry suspiró. "¿A ver si adivinas quién vino a la tienda hoy?"

"Pensaba que ibas a trabajas en unos retratos esta mañana."

"Los he acabado." Contestó el artista.

"¿Y por qué quieres que lo adivine? ¿Por qué no me lo dices y ya?"

"No eres para nada divertido." Suspiró Harry.

"No es lo que estabas diciendo hace diez minutos."

Harry rodó los ojos ante el tono satisfecho de Neji. "No importa. Tus primas vinieron. Querían unos tatuajes."

Neji paró de golpe. "Hinata y Hanabi?"

"¿Tienes otras primas?" Preguntó Harry.

Neji pestañeó. "Estás de broma."

"No."

El ninja pestañeó de nuevo.

"Yo también estaba sorprendido." Le dijo Harry, "No va a causar problemas, ¿verdad? Hinata quiere uno para guardar sus senbon y Hanabi para guardar sus kodachi gemelas. Ambas sin loables pero… son tus primas. Creí que debías saber."

"No tengo problemas con los tatuajes." Comentó Neji. "Eso sería hipócrita de mi parte. Y al final, no me incumbe."

"Pues, voy a hacérselos." Dijo Harry. "Es solo que no quiero tener a tu tío tras de mi por esto."

"Pero tío también tiene un tatuaje." Comentó Neji.

Harry se quedó con los ojos como platos. "¡Imposible!"

"Mi padre tenía uno parecido. En sus tobillos. La marca de nuestro clan." Dijo Neji.

"¡Pero luce tan estricto!"

"Es tal y como luce."

Harry gruñó. "Solo espero que no me arrepienta de esto."

* * *

Hanabi era una chica curiosa, decidió Harry. Le recordaba a una de sus antiguas compañeras de colegio en Hogwarts, Daphne Greengrass. Era seria y serena y completamente inexpresiva. Era inteligente también y tenía una presencia más fuerte que su hermana mayor. Se mantuvo quieta mientras trabajaba en ella. Había elegido sus muñecas para tener un tatuaje en cada una, como una pulsera, una línea de plantas enredaderas y flores y un par de cuervos. Era increíblemente detallada y a Harry le tomó seis horas acabar cada muñeca. Al principio era inexpresiva y ignava el artista, pero Harry no tardó en encontrar algo en común con ella, artes marciales. El momento que había revelado que sabía una forma de artes marciales había llamado el interés de la muchacha.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

Harry pestañeó. Hasta ese momento había pensado que estaba hablando solo.

"Krav Maga." Contestó Harry.

Hanabi le miró. "Nunca había oído de ello."

El artista sonrió. "No es muy sorprendente."

"Descríbelo, por favor." Le dijo la chica.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. "Los principios básicos son contraataque o simplemente ataque tan pronto como sea posible. Después son ataques contra las partes más vulnerables del cuerpo como los ojos, la barbilla, la garganta, las rodillas, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Otro principio es neutralizar al oponente rápido incluso si eso incluye romper algo. Y por supuesta siempre mantenerse consciente de lo que te rodea."

"Es parecido al estilo de los Hyuga." Comentó Hanabi.

"Eso es lo que Neji dijo al principio." Asintió Harry. "Pero el Krav Maga necesita más contacto y bien, no necesita chakra."

"Interesante." Comentó Hanabi.

* * *

Hinata era diferente. Era más habladora a su alrededor que Hanabi, quien simplemente no le habló hasta que no le conoció un poco. Aun así la heredera Hyuga admitió que eso no fue siempre así.

"Hasta la adolescencia." Le dijo Hinata a Harry, sus ojos mirando como Harry trabajaba en sus muñecas con curiosidad; había elegido tatuajes en las mulecas como su hermana, pero en lugar de las enredaderas había elegido escribir una frase en cada muñeca. En la derecha iba a haber '_Unidos vencemos, divididos perdemos'_ y en la izquierda _'Mantente valiente'. _"Tartamudeaba, nunca me atrevía a decir lo que pensaba, dar mi opinión y mantenerme firme."

Harry sonrió. "Conocía a alguien que era así." Admitió.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Llegó a la pubertad."

Hinata se rió. "Como me pasó a mí."

"Bien, ¿Por qué estos tatuajes?" Le preguntó el artista.

"Es para que no me olvide de ello. El primero es sobre mi equipo, mis camaradas, mis compañeros shinobi. Todos ellos confiaron en mí antes que yo lo hiciera y me ayudaban. También es para que nunca acabemos como el equipo 7. Eso fue muy triste." Sus ojos se nublaron un poco. "Y el otro, es para que nunca pierda mi valentía. Todavía me olvido de mi misma y necesito recordar."

Harry le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

"Sabes, me gustan bastante tus primas." Comentó Harry.

Esa noche estaban comiendo fuera de casa. Neji había sugerido una barbacoa y a Harry le gustó la idea.

El ninja pestañeó. "Ah, ¿has acabado sus tatuajes?"

Harry asintió. "Los de Hanabi necesitaban más tiempo que nada. De todos modos, ella me invitó a entrenar."

Neji se lo miró. "Os conocisteis a través de las artes marciales, ¿verdad?"

El artista se encogió de hombro. "No podía soportar el silencio, sabes. Y no podía besarla hasta que perdiera los sentidos como lo hago contigo para que hablara… ¿Por qué me estás mirando mal?"

"Más te vale no hacerlo." Le advirtió Neji a Harry. "Con nadie. Matar sin dejar rastro forma parte de mi profesión pero preferiría no tener que esconderme en mi propio pueblo."

Harry rodó los ojos. "He cogido el mensaje, bruto. Mi castidad está a salvo de todo el mundo menos tú."

"Justo como lo quiero." Dijo Neji.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

N/T**: **Krav Maga**: **http : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Krav _ Maga (sin los espacios)

Bien, aquí tenéis otro capítulo de la historia

Muchas gracias por haber dejado comentarios ;)

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ink Deep** by enchanted nightingale

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí. Solo son usados por diversión.

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/ Neji Hyuga

**4. Roots**

Neji tenía pocas fotos de sus padres. Tenía una de Hizashi y su equipo genin y jônin sensei, de cuando Hizashi tenía once años. Fue así como Neji aprendió que se parecía bastante a su padre. La segunda foto era de la boda sus padres. Hizashi y Kaiyo llevaban kimonos tradicionales ese día. La boda no fue concertada, sorprendentemente. Ambos eran miembros de la rama derivada de la familia Hyuga pero eran parientes lo suficientemente lejanos como para que no hubiera endogamia. Hizashi había visto a Kaiyo y fue amor a primera vista. Se casaron poco antes de cumplir los dieciséis y Neji llegó cuando Hizashi cumplió veintidós. Kaiyo no era ninja. Y no había vivido más allá de los tres años de Neji. Había estado embarazada con la hermanita de Neji pero ninguna de las dos sobrevivió el parto. Aun así, Harry tenía fotos de su madre cuando era joven, unas pocas de cuando estaba embarazada y después unas pocas de cuando vivían con su padre. Después de que muriera, seguida de su padre al poco tiempo, no había fotos de Neji hasta que se tomó la foto para su expediente de genin. Aun así, como era un shinobi no era muy raro; al fin y al cabo se suponía que no debían dejar rastro. Así que le pareció raro que Harry no tuviera muchas fotos en casa.

Ambas Hinata y Hanabi les parecía gustar estar con Harry y disfrutaba bastante su compañía.

La mayor de las dos le invitaba a menudo a tomar té o mantenía largas conversaciones con Harry sobre arte. Hanabi era un poco más sanguinaria. Había estado intrigada por el conocimiento de artes marciales de Harry y después en un juego llamado 'ajedrez' que él le había enseñado. Ella le recordaba a Ron, pero más lista, más estoica, aristocrática y femenina versión de Ron. Las dos hermanas eran tan diferentes que no era extraño, tal como había dicho Hinata, que cuando eran pequeñas no se llevaran bien.

Esa tarde Harry había quedado con Neji a cenar y el shinobi había comentado la creciente amistad de Harry con sus dos primas.

"¿De nuevo?" Preguntó Neji. "Honestamente, nunca hubiera pensado que Hanabi te buscaría para salir."

Harry tragó el trozo de solomillo y se encogió de hombros. "Ni yo." Admitió. "Al principio daba miedo."

"¿Solo al principio?" Comentó Neji.

"Si, bien, estoy saliendo contigo." Contestó Harry.

"¿Realmente doy tanto miedo?" Le preguntó su amante. Neji estaba un poco preocupado. Realmente no quería que Harry le temiera.

Harry bufó. "Claro que no. Más bien estás buenísimo."

Neji, sintiéndose mucho mejor decidió meterse con Harry y no mostrarle lo inseguro que era sobre ciertas cosas.

"¿En serio? ¿Ni un poquito?" Preguntó Neji guiñando un ojo.

Harry se rió. "Si es tan importante entonces sí, estaba totalmente aterrorizado de ti."

"¿Te estás metiendo conmigo?"

"No sé, ¿lo estás haciendo, tú?"

Los dos amantes se sonrieron de lado.

"¿Es esa tu madre?" Harry tomó el cuadro que había en el salón.

Neji levantó la vista de su tarea de preparar la mesa para la cena.

"SI." Contestó el shinobi. "Kaiyo Hyuga, no estaba realmente emparentada con mi padre por al menos seis generaciones. Te he visto enarcar la ceja. Mi familia no permite la endogamia."

"Hm, no estoy realmente preocupado por eso." Respondió Harry.

Y realmente no lo estaba. Después de ver como su situación en el mundo mágico los Hyuga eran difícilmente peores.

"Es muy bonita, tu madre." Comentó Harry. "¿Y este?"

"Mi padre."

"Te le pareces mucho, menos en la forma de tu cara, eso es de tu madre." Murmuró Harry.

Neji pestañeó. "¿En serio? No me había fijado nunca."

"¿En serio? Huh. A mí siempre me decía que era una copia de mi padre pero que tengo los ojos de mi madre." Dijo el mago con una sonrisa triste.

"¿Qué tipo de gente son?"

El mago se encogió de hombros. "Eran. Nunca les llegué a conocer. Murieron cuando era un bebé. La última memoria que tengo de ellos es mi madre rogando a su asesino para que me dejara vivir."

Neji hizo una mueca. Fue un golpe para él pero cuando registró las palabras de Harry sintió un poco de horror. Era fácil asumir que Harry había visto el asesinato de su madre.

Harry, viendo como lucía su amante suspiró y fue hacia él.

"Hey, no hay para tanto…"

"¿No hay para tanto?" Neji sonaba incrédulo.

"Bien, ellos me amaban y murieron para protegerme, pero nunca les conocí. Tengo unas cuantas fotos de ellos pero ya está." Contestó Harry. "Les amo, y siempre lo haré, pero familia es una cosa abstracta para mí."

"Yo les conocí a ambos y les perdí antes de cumplir cinco años." Dijo Neji.

Los ojos se Harry revelaron cuan genuinamente lo sentía y el shinobi aceptó el cálido abrazo que le dio su amante y se quedó allí, tomando confort que no se había dado cuenta necesitaba.

Hiashi miró alrededor de la habitación desde su lugar.

Era la cena familiar semanal. Sus dos hijas y su sobrino estaban allí y estaban comiendo silenciosamente. La conversación era sobre lo usual, como había ido el día, el progreso de sus equipos, su entrenamiento. Aunque lo que Hiashi realmente quería saber era qué estaba pasando entre Neji y su amante. El cabeza de la familia Hyuga no había visto el artista que salía con su sobrino en un tiempo pero había descubierto muchas cosas por los rumores. Sabía que sus dos hijas habían visitado la tienda de tatuajes de Harry. Sabía que varias personas respetables eran clientes del hombre. Sabía que Guy había pillado a Neji y a Harry besándose en público. Incluso Hiashi les había visto por el pueblo, comiendo juntos en un restaurante. Hiashi sabía que su relación había durado ya cuatro meses y que Neji pasaba la mitad de sus noches libres en la casa de Harry.

"Neji." Dijo dirigiéndose a si sobrino. "Ese compañero tuyo, ¿todavía estáis juntos?"

Los miembros más jóvenes de la familia se miraron a Hiashi por el súbito cambio de tema.

"Si, tío." Contestó Neji.

"Es un civil, ¿cierto?"

"Un artista de profesión." Dijo Neji.

"¿Por qué no le invitas de nuevo?"

Hanabi cruzó su mirada con la de Hinata y las dos hermanas idénticas intercambiaron caras de incredulidad.

Neji, siempre compuesto, bajó la cabeza en un pequeño asentimiento a su tío. "Por supuesto." Le dijo a su Cabeza de Familia.

"Cuanto antes mejor." Le dijo Hiashi a su sobrino.

Estaban descansando en la cama de Harry. El hombre de ojos verdes había entrado en pánico al pensar en verse con Hiashi de nuevo, esta vez de manera más formal y Neji había tomado el asunto entre manos para calmar a su amante. En ese momento Harry estaba enredado en las sábanas y tumbado sobre Neji, el shinobi estaba pasando los dedos por el cabello de Harry.

"¿Y te dijo por qué quería invitarme a cenar?" Preguntó Harry.

"No."

Harry bufó un poco. "¿Tienes idea de por qué podría querer invitarme?"

"Sí."

"¿Me lo vas a decir antes de que me enfade?"

Neji pestañeó. "¿Te puedes enfadar?"

"No soy un santo, ¿sabes? Era un chico horrible durante mi adolescencia, fácil de enfadar. Solía reventar a cada momento."

"No te puedo imaginar como un adolescente." Admitió el shinobi.

"Si bien, todavía tengo escalofríos solo de recordarlo." Murmuró Harry. Le dio un golpecito a la cadera de Neji y los labios de su amante se movieron un poco. "Y no cambies de tema señor. Quiero saber."

Neji suspiró. "Harry, ¿dirías que lo que tenemos es algo casual?"

Harry pestañeó. "No, no realmente. Y para haciendo eso con los dedos, me distraes."

"También te hace lucir como un gato. ¿Ronroneas?"

Harry le miró mal.

"De acuerdo." Neji rodó los ojos. "Mi tío se ha dado cuenta también."

"Todavía no veo la conexión."

"Bien." Neji se movió un poco. "Quiere conocerte oficialmente como mi novio."

"¿Cuan oficialmente?" Preguntó Harry cautelosamente.

Neji se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo voy yo a saber cómo piensa mi tío?" Apartó lentamente los dedos del cabello de su amante y después le dio a su nariz con un dedo. "¿Cuan oficial quieres que sea?"

Harry se lo miró. "Neji…" Entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué sientes hacia mí?" Estaba aprehensivo. Él realmente, de verdad quería a Neji. Desde el momento en que había visto por primera vez al castaño. Pero no se había atrevido a soñar. Los shinobi tenían vidas peligrosas y shinobis de grandes y poderosas familias como los Hyuga… Harry tenía miedo de tener esperanzas. El mago sabía que todo podía terminar si el cabeza de familia decidía complicarles las cosas.

"No hagas preguntas estúpidas, Harry."

"¿Po qué es una pregunta estúpida?"

"Porque tu realmente me importas." Contestó Neji. Sus dedos volvieron a jugar con su cabello.

"Sabía que te importaba."

"Más que importar." Continuó el shinobi.

Las cosas que quería decir estaban allí, en sus ojos blancos sin pupilas. El mago sabía que Neji no estaba preparado para decirlo aún y que él, él no sabía si quería oírlo o no. Los ojos verdes se fijaron en los labios de Neji y besó el hombre suavemente. El shinobi puso una mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de Harry y le acercó más, profundizando el beso y alargándolo tanto como pudo.

Cuando pararon para respirar, no pudieron dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

"Lo sé." Le dijo Harry a Neji. "También eres importante para mí."

Neji sonrió.

Hinata iba vestida en un buen kimono de tonos verdes y Hanabi había elegido algo igualmente elegante en azul. Hiashi miró a sus dos hijas, orgulloso de ellas.

"Estamos listas, padre." Anunció Hanabi.

"Las dos estáis preciosas." Les dijo Hiashi.

Su cumplido hizo que ambas chicas pestañearan sorprendidas; no era frecuente que su padre fuera tan expresivo.

"Gracias." Contestó Hanabi. Su cara estaba sonrojada, la de Hinata también.

La hermana mayor se acercó a Hiashi.

"Padre, ¿por qué querías que Neji invitara a Harry?" preguntó. A Hinata le gustaba el artista de ojos verdes y esperaba que esta cena no fuera algo que su padre estaba haciendo para separar los dos amantes. Le gustaba ver a Neji feliz y sabía que el civil era bueno para él. Neji estaba mucho mejor ahora que estaba con Harry y ella realmente no podía imaginárselos separados, ya no. Estaba preparada para ayudar la pareja, incluso ir en contra de su padre por ellos.

"Hinata." Dijo Hiashi. "Neji, él ama a este hombre, Harry, ¿verdad?"

Hinata pestañeó. "Yo- Sí, creo que lo hace, no que lo vaya a decir o algo." Contestó ella. "La última vez que Harry estuvo aquí no parecía importarte." Comentó cuidadosamente.

Hiashi decidió no contestarle y en su lugar comentó algo distinto. "A Hanabi también le cae bien."

"Harry es una persona maravillosa." Contestó Hinata como si eso lo explicara todo. "No somos muy cercanos, pero me gustaría considerar a Harry un amigo e incluso familia."

"Yo también lo he pensado." Admitió Hiashi.

"¿Padre?" Hinata pestañeó. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara. "¿Lo dices de verdad?"

"¿Y no tendrás problemas con los ancianos?" Se unió Hanabi.

Hiashi suspiró. "He cometido muchos errores con Neji y le he dado una vida difícil. Creo que necesito hacer algo para compensar."

"¿Y qué? ¿Dejar que se casen?" Preguntó Hanabi.

Hiashi tosió. "Creo que es demasiado pronto para eso." Comentó el hombre. "Pero quiero que Neji sepa que le apoyamos."

"Apuesto que los Ancianos han hecho algo estúpido." Comentó Hanabi.

"¡Hanabi!" Gritaron ambos Hiante y Hiashi.

"¿Qué? Estoy completamente segura que estoy en lo correcto y que Padre quiere calmar lo suficiente a Neji para que nuestro querido primo no siga el ejemplo de Uchiha Itachi y los mate a todos." Dijo Hanabi de ese modo imperioso suyo. "Nuestros Ancianos son sorprendentemente estúpidos para ser nuestros sabios.

Hinata estaba un poco sorprendida por la manera de hablar de su hermana pero la manera en que lo dijo, con esa voz inexpresivo, le dejó sin otro opción sino reír.

Hiashi se limitó a suspirar.

"Así que…" Dijo Hanabi. "¿Tengo razón?"

"Solo parcialmente." Le informó su padre.

Hanabi sonrió, contenta con ella misma.

"Espero que esta noche acabe bien." Suspiró Hinata.

"¿Dónde está Neji?" Preguntó Hiashi.

"Ha ido a buscar a Harry." Contestó Hanabi.

Harry había acabado de vestirse y estaba de pie ante el espejo, mirando su reflejo. Estaba nervioso. El mago sabía lo significaba esta noche. Era un gran paso en su relación con Neji, y Harry no sabía si estaba contento o asustado. Su amante llamó a la puerta justo entonces y Harry, todavía sintiéndose raro, abrió la puerta.

"¿Harry? ¿Estás listo?" Preguntó el shinobi.

El mago se lo miró.

"Estás guapísimo." Dijo Harry antes de poder controlarse.

Neji bufó, pero el mago podía ver el pequeño sonrojo que apareció en la cara de su amante.

"Sí, bien." El shinobi tosió. Entonces sus ojos miraron a Harry de arriba abajo. Su amante llevaba un kimono muy elegante en tonos verde bosque oscuro y con bordados negros. "Wow."

Harry suspiró. "Gracias."

Eso hizo que Neji frunciera el ceño. "Ok, ¿por qué estás así? Tan preocupado y…"

"¿Que no estoy de humor?" Ofreció Harry.

"¿Harry? ¿Algo está mal?"

"Es solo, Neji, no me conoces."

"Ya lo sé."

"No sabes de mi familia, mis raíces, nada."

"De muevo, ya lo sé."

"¿No estás curioso?" Preguntó Harry.

"¿Me estás ofreciendo información?" Preguntó Neji.

"A lo mejor…"

"Buen intento." Le cortó el shinobi. "Vamos a ir a casa de mi tío sin importar lo que pase."

"Pero tienes preguntas."

"Claro que sí." Contestó Neji. "Quiero preguntar, quiero curiosear, pero no lo haré."

Harry pestañeó. "No lo harás."

"No."

"¿Por qué? Preguntó Harry con un poco de sospecha.

"Porque estoy esperando que me lo digas tú." Le dijo Neji a su amante.

El hombre de ojos verdes. "Sí, ahora eso me hace sonar como un perfecto idiota."

"Escucha." Suspiró Neji. "Podemos resolver eso ahora. ¿Eres un nuke-nin?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"¿Estás conmigo por mi dinero?"

"¡No!"

"¿Crees que estoy bueno?"

Harry pestañeó. "Definitivamente."

"Entonces sé todo lo que necesito saber." Contestó Neji. "Ahora vamos, no queremos llegar tarde."

Harry negó con la cabeza y siguió a Neji fuera de la casa.

Los palillos se movían y charlaban mientras Harry trataba de ocultar su incomodidad.

La cena había empezado hacía diez minutos y hasta el momento la conversación iba bien, solo preguntas generales.

"¿Y cómo decidiste que querías ser artista?" Preguntó Hiashi.

Harry ocultó su mueca bastante bien. No había decidido dedicarse a ser artista; simplemente no había tenido otra opción.

"No lo hice." Contestó Harry. "Estaba trabajando en un departamento de desarrollo." Y era cierto, en cierto modo. El Departamento de Misterios desarrolló bastantes cosas.

"¿Desarrollando qué?" Preguntó Hanabi.

Bien, no podía huir de eso, se dio cuenta Harry.

"De sellos." Contestó el mago.

"¿Así es como haces los tatuajes?" Preguntó Hinata.

"Sí." Contestó Harry.

"¿Sellos?" Musitó Hiashi. "No hay mucha gente que conozca bien el tema."

"No fue fácil." Admitió Harry. "Me ayudaron, lo admito. Un amigo de un antiguo mentor me dejó un montón de libros e instrucciones y tenía una biblioteca para respaldarme. Y no uso el idioma de Konoha cuando hago mis sellos."

"¿Puedes hablar leguas extranjeras?" Hanabi estaba impresionada.

"Varias." Harry suspiró. "La mayoría son lenguas muertas, lo que significa que solo arqueólogos o estudiosos las conocen."

"Apuesto que es una gran ventaja." Comentó Hiashi.

"Lo es." Asintió Harry, tomando el comentario del hombre como el cumplido que era.

"Pues, ¿qué es lo mejor que has desarrollado?" Preguntó Hanabi.

"No puedo contestar." Contestó Harry.

Los Hyuga se lo miraron.

"En serio, no puedo." Les dijo el mago. "Firmé un contrato de confidencialidad…"

"Puedes encontrar un modo de saltártelo." Le dijo Hanabi.

"…con sangre." Acabó Harry. "Este era vinculante del todo."

"Suena peligroso." Musitó Hiashi.

"Lo es, por lo menos para los traidores." Le dijo Harry.

Hiashi consideró el hombre de ojos verdes. Demasiados secretos. Pero era directo y leal y Neji parecía tener sentimientos por él.

Era suficiente para Hiashi.

Después que la cena acabara y Neji estaba a punto de llevar a Harry a su casa y a lo mejor pasar la noche allí, decidió hablar con los hombres.

"Ha estado bien volver a vernos." Le dijo Hiashi al artista de ojos verdes.

"Gracias por tenerme." Le contestó educadamente.

"Y espero que visites más a menudo." Continuó Hiashi. "Como amante y compañero de Neji eres bienvenido aquí y quiero que lo recuerdes." Entonces se despidió de los jóvenes y desapareció, dejando atrás unos placenteramente sorprendidos Harry y Neji.

**End of chapter**

N/T: Aquí os dejo con el cuarto capítulo. Ya hemos llegado a la mitad de la serie!

Me gustaría agradecer a toda la gente que ha dejado comentarios i animar a los que no a que lo hagan, siempre es bonito poder leerlos /.

Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ink Deep** by enchanted nightingale

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo son usados por diversión.

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/ Neji Hyuga

**N/A:** Solo para aclarar algo, Neji puede ponerse un genjutsu de nivel bajo en su brazo para que su tatuaje de ANBU no sea posible, y podrá hasta que yo diga lo contrario.

* * *

**5. Jealousy**

* * *

Neji tenía pocas cosas que considerara suyas. Creciendo como un miembro de la rama derivada de la familia, que le pusiera el sello del pájaro enjaulado, siendo criado para que fuera el escudo humano del siguiente cabeza de familia, todo eso significaba que no tenía control sobre su vida, su cuerpo, su mente, sus ideas. Eso había creado varios traumas en él que le atormentaban incluso ahora. La aprobación de Hiashi hizo muy poco para calmar sus miedos. Simplemente hizo que más traumas salieran a la luz. No dejaba de buscar una razón por la que su tío les hubiera dado su bendición. Hasta hacía pocos meses había estado molestando a Neji para que se casara y tuviera hijos y ahora estaba de acuerdo con la relación homosexual que oficialmente no iba a darle las dos cosas que esperaba de Neji. Harry había visto lo preocupado que estaba y le habría tratado de calmar. Neji procuró no mostrar sus dudas alrededor de Harry; no le gustaba ver a su amante preocupado.

Harry estaba pensando qué vegetales comprar para cenar cuando se encontró con el tío de Neji. Aparentemente Hiashi le había visto primero y se le estaba acercando. Los civiles de su alrededor estaban pasmados ante el Cabeza de Familia del Clan Hyuga.

"Harry." Dijo Hiashi.

"Señor." Contestó el mago. "Buenos días."

"Gracias." Contestó el hombre. "¿Terminando con tus tareas?"

Harry asintió. "Sí señor. Solo estaba comprando comida para la cena de esta noche."

"¿Sabes cocinar?" El Cabeza de Familia parecía interesado.

"Desde que soy pequeño." Contestó Harry. "Ayuda mucho ahora que vivo en mi propio piso. La comida de restaurante solo te llega hasta cierto punto." Harry calló un momento, sintiéndose un poco raro cuando estaba solo con Hiashi. "A lo mejor un día de estos podrías venir a cenar con Neji y conmigo."

Hiashi lucía muy sorprendido ante la oferta, y de manera positiva.

"Me gustaría hacerlo."

Harry sonrió. "Es una oferta abierta. Puedes informarme a mí o a Neji sobre el día que te vaya bien. Y tus hijas también están invitadas."

Hiashi asintió y se despidió de él.

Cuando el Cabeza de Familia se hubo marchado, Harry soltó la respiración que no se había dado cuenta había aguantado.

* * *

Neji no se había considerado a sí mismo como una persona celosa antes.

Aunque, antes de conocer a Harry él no había estado en una relación estable o con un compañero que realmente le importara lo suficiente como para intentarlo. Así que no le había importado cuando alguien flirteaba con ellos o ellos le engañaban. Simplemente terminaba la relación y seguía adelante. Con Harry era diferente. Para empezar, el hombre de ojos verdes era hermoso y ambos hombres y mujeres trataban de seducirlo. La primera vez que vio que pasaba no le importó. Harry ya había admitido que solo le gustaban los hombres y que ver como las mujeres lo intentaban era gracioso, al principio.

Un día habían salido por ahí, con Neji solo a unos pasos de distancia, una de las sospechosas habituales se había acercado a Harry de nuevo. No era una chica joven, si no la madre de la chica, que trataba de convencer a Harry de los beneficios de tener una esposa joven. El artista había declinado la oferta educadamente y siguió adelante. Ante la mirada inquisidora de Neji Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó Neji a Harry.

"¿Realmente piensas que decirle que te tengo a ti la iba a parar?" Preguntó Harry. "No, entonces hubiera intentado hacerme ver la luz y todo eso."

"¿Ver la luz?" Repitió Neji.

"Esto ya ha pasado 16 veces. Después de la tercera vez he aprendido que no debo romper sus fantasías."

Neji frunció el cejo. "No me gusta."

"No te preocupes. Estoy bastante seguro que su hija se va a dar a fuga con el hijo del carnicero."

El Hyuga se atragantó y Harry rió mientras se avanzaba.

* * *

Neji estaba entrenando con sus compañeros de equipo ese día y durante el descanso algo pasó que despertó el asesino que llevaba dentro. Falcón era conocido y respetado entre esos hombres. Después de ese día iba a ser temido también.

Uno de los hombres del equipo, Castor, estaba hablando de sus parejas sexuales, las del momento y las futuras. Neji no había estado realmente escuchando hasta que cogió un nombre, el de su amante.

"…Con esas caderas y ese trasero." Estaba diciendo Castor.

Neji levantó la mirada. "¿De quién estáis hablando?"

"Ese chico, el artista." Dijo Castor. "El que hace los tatuajes de ANBU. Puedo decir que le van los hombres. Apuesto que puedo conseguir que se acueste conmigo, en un, o dos días como máximo. Esos tipos artistas, yo sé lo que quieren." Entonces se rió, sin darse cuenta de la fría cólera que estaba naciendo dentro de Neji.

"Cállate." Siseó Falcón, su ardiente chakra haciendo que la mayoría de gente que estaba entrenando se lo mirara.

"Tranquilízate hombre." Murmuró Castor. "Ya sé que eres un Hyuga pero ya está bien con la lealtad familiar. Solo porque el prodigio del momento se lo esté tirando…"

"Levántate." Ordenó Falcón, estando ya en pie.

Castor se levantó, luciendo inadvertido de porqué el otro shinobi del ANBU se lo estaba ordenando pero no suficientemente tonto como para no entender que iba a meterse en más problemas si seguía sentado.

"No vas a pegarme, ¿verdad?" Castor estaba incrédulo.

Flacón no contestó. Solo se movió y le pegó un puñetazo al otro hombre con suficiente fuerza como para agrietar su máscara.

Ibiki salió de su oficina en ese momento, alarmado por el chakra que había sentido.

"¡Falcón!" Gritó. Cuando vio que Neji estaba en pie y se estaba preparando para golpear de nuevo. "¡No os quedéis ahí parados idiotas! ¡Mantenedlos separados!" Le gritó Ibiki a los demás shinobis y entonces todos entraron en acción.

"¡Qué estabas pensando!" Gritó Ibiki en la privacidad de su oficina.

Neji estaba sentado delante de su mesa, su máscara de Falcón en sus manos.

"Castor es un hombre asqueroso." Murmuró Neji.

Ibiki luchó contra las ganas que tenía de estrangular a uno de sus mejores ANBU.

"Explícate." Le ordenó a Neji. "Y mejor que tengas una buena excusa."

"La tengo." Insistió el Hyuga. "Harry y yo… Mi tío lo ha aceptado en la familia."

Ibiki estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua. Había rumores pero ningún Hyuga los confirmaba o negaba, solo ignoraban las preguntas de ese modo impersonal suyo.

"Escuchar a ese… hombre hablar así de Harry…" La voz de Neji estaba llena de ira.

Ibiki sintió ganas de darse de golpes contra la pared o limitarse a pegarle un puñetazo a Neji. Al final no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas y decidió intentar encontrar una manera de arreglar eso. La excusa que Falcón como Hyuga estuviera enfadado con Castor era plausible, siempre y cuando Falcón no fuera identificado como Hyuga Neji; los operativos ANBU debían permanecer misteriosos, incluso entre ellos. Iba a encontrar un modo de arreglar eso y no meter a Neji en problemas, porque Ibiki estaba feliz que el shinobi tenso y fatalista hubiera encontrado a alguien a quien amar.

"Solo… sal de mi vista." Le dijo el shinobi mayor y Neji inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento y se fue.

* * *

Esa noche Harry podía sentir que algo estaba raro con Neji. Su amante se sentía preocupado y distante. También estaba ansioso y no podía dejar de tocarle. El mago pensaba que algo había pasado durante el día que había alterado mucho a Neji. Así que no hizo preguntas y dejó que sus acciones hablaran por ellas mismas y dieran el confort que su pareja necesitaba. Dejó Neji se metiera en la cama con él y cuando el shinobi le empezó a besar de manera desesperada que le recordaba a su primera noche juntos después que soltaran a Neji del hospital, Harry estaba un poco preocupado.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le preguntó a Neji.

"Nada importante." Le contestó el Hyuga.

"Neji…"

"Harry, solo déjame…"

El mago le agarró y le besó de nuevo y Neji se dejó hacer, acariciando el lado del cuello de Harry y bajando, llegando hasta los hombros de su amante, luego posó sus labios en su clavícula, continuando su camino hasta que llegó al ombligo de Harry, desnudando el mago mientras buscaba más piel a la que dar atención.

"Neji." Suspiró Harry. "¿No me lo vas a decir?"

El shinobi negó la cabeza.

Harry suspiró y se sentó. Tomó a Neji en un abrazo y besó al prodigio del Byakugan.

"¿Me vas a dejar cuidar de ti, entonces?" Propuso incluso cuando ya había empezado a desnudar a Neji.

Neji asintió y se rindió a los cuidados de Harry.

* * *

El mercado estaba lleno de gente y aun así esa mujer le encontró, algo que hizo que Harry hiciera una mueca. Allí estaba él, tratando de hacer la compra para la cena que iba a hacer para la familia de Neji y Makoto, su vecina de mediana edad no se dejaba de hablar de su adorable hija y como de grande era su dote. La sonrisa en la cara del mago estaba empezando a dañarle los músculos de la cara. Esa mujer no pillaba sus indirectas.

"Harry."

El hombre de ojos verdes casi se desmayó del alivio.

"Neji." Respiró.

El shinobi miró la mujer que estaba mirando su casaca de jônin con una buena dosis de aprehensión.

Neji se puso al lado de Harry, encerrándole en un abrazo relativamente suelto.

"¿Ya has acabado de comprar, amor?"

Makoto se quedó farfullando ante ellos.

Harry, sin siquiera mirarla dio un casto beso en los labios de Neji y se llevó con él a su amante hacia la casa.

"Ya he acabado aquí." Contestó.

Neji no le dirigió ni una mirada a la mujer civil pero cuando ya estaba suficientemente lejos le preguntó a su amante sobre eso.

"Ya me estaba cansando de quitarme de encima esos viejos fósiles." Contestó Harry. "Y para de sonreír de lado."

Neji siguió sonriendo de lado todo el camino de vuelta a la casa de Harry.

* * *

"Para de hacer eso."

La sartén chisporroteaba y Harry trató de moverse pero las manos alrededor de sus caderas y cogiendo sus muslos se lo impidieron.

"Neji."

El shinobi tenía una sonrisa malvada en la cara mientras toqueteaba y besaba el cuello de Harry.

"¡Neji!" Volvió a intentar el mago. "Estoy tratando de cocinar. ¡Tu tío viene a cenar en tres horas y tus primas en dos! ¡Y para de meterme mano!"

El shinobi suspiró y se retiró cuando Harry le golpeó sus manos cuando éstas trataron de viajar hacia el sur de nuevo. Ya libre, Harry pudo acabar los primeros pasos de hacer el plato y puso la tapa a la cazuela.

"¿Por qué estás tan ansioso?" Le preguntó Neji. "Eres un cocinero increíble, mi tío aprueba nuestra relación…"

"¿Ya he quitado el polvo?" Le cortó Harry mientras revisaba la habitación con la mirada.

Neji abrazó a Harry. "Harry, deja de entrar en pánico" Le dijo. "Esta noche va a ser maravillosa."

Harry se dejó caer sobre Neji. "¿Promesa?"

El shinobi sonrió y besó a Harry. El mago se relajó y devolvió el beso.

"¿Mejor?"

"Sí."

* * *

"Esto está delicioso." Prácticamente cantó Hinata cuando probó los platos de Harry.

Harry prefería muebles del oeste; el tipo que había usado creciendo y aunque le gustaban las comidas de Konoha él todavía cocinaba las recetas que había aprendido cuando era niño cocinando para los Dursley y después ayudando a Molly Weasley en la cocina. Neji estaba acostumbrado a la cocina de Harry pero era una sorpresa agradable para el resto de su familia.

"¿Cómo se llama esto?" Preguntó Hanabi.

"Eso es salchicha de Cumberland." Le dijo Harry. "Hinata está comiendo cottage pie (1) y Neji shepherd's pie (2)."

"¿Y esta carne?" Preguntó Hiashi.

"Cordero, con patatas dulces y muchas especias." Contestó el mago.

"Y también ha hecho postres." Dijo Neji orgulloso. El orgullo era porque finalmente había convencido a Harry para que hiciese el postre de manzana que tanto le gustaba. Hacerlo no tomaba mucho tiempo pero el proceso de convencer a su amante había sido una experiencia divertida para ambos hombres.

"Crumble (4) de manzana." Respondió a la pregunta Harry.

"Está realmente delicioso." Observó Hiashi. "Felicidades Harry."

El cocinero se sonrojó ante el cumplido y reprimió las ganas de patear a Neji por su sonrisa satisfecha. El hombre siempre le decía a Harry lo bien que cocinaba pero el mago todavía no estaba seguro sobre sus habilidades culinarias y buscaba que aprobaran de ellas. Últimamente el shinobi se había dado cuenta de eso y Harry temía que pronto empezarían a lloverle preguntas, preguntas con largas y dolorosas respuestas que no estaba preparado para dar aún.

"Si algún día empiezan a gustarte las mujeres," Le dijo Hinata a Harry. "ven a mí."

Hiashi y Hanabi se rieron ante eso mientras Neji mataba a su prima con la mirada.

Harry solo se rió y aceptó el cumplido. "Gracias Hinata, pero te voy a estar evitando durante una temporada. Luces como si quisieras encerrarme en una cocina y tenerme cocinando constantemente por ti."

"Me has descubierto." Suspiró Hinata.

"Yo puedo ayudarte a secuestrarlo." Se ofreció Hanabi.

"Encontrad a vuestros propios hombres." Les dijo Neji haciendo mohines.

Hiashi solo observó a los jóvenes mientras se peleaban, contento en el ambiente alegre que dominaba la cena.

* * *

Anko estaba de vuelta a su tienda y molestando a Harry mientras el mago estaba trabajando no en un tatuaje, sino en una pintura.

"…y luego se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña." La mujer de pelo violeta se rió.

Harry suspiró y paró su pincel. "Anko, era una niña pequeña."

La mujer bufó. "Cuando yo era genin…"

"¡Oi! ¡No empieces así las frases! Solo los viejos usan esas palabras." Le dijo Harry. "Tienes suerte que uso esta oportunidad para reírme de ti."

"Se me dan bien los objetos corto punzantes." Le amenazó Anko.

"Y yo hago tus tatuajes. Así que a menos que quieras que el siguiente diga 'Soy mona y abrazable' y tenga florecitas y corazones no me amenaces." Le avisó Harry y Anko se echó a reír. El mago se había dado cuenta que ella siempre encontraba sus amenazas divertidas y en verdad tenía miedo de preguntas porqué. Ya se había dado cuenta que había algo en ella que no estaba bien. Había visto sus serpientes invocadas pero no les había hablado. Las invocaciones podían hablar y lo último que Harry quería era la gente se enterara que podía hablar con serpientes.

"Cambiemos de tema entonces." Decidió Anko.

Harry suspiró y le hizo un gesto para que siguiera. "Solo no manches mis trabajos acabados de dango. ¡Y ve con cuidado! Ese gato es para la mujer del Daimyo."

"Sabía que ese era Tora." La antigua aprendiz de Orochimaru dijo. "De todos modos," La apariencia traviesa había vuelto a su cara. "Un pajarito me ha dicho que tú y la princesa Hyuga todavía estáis juntos."

"Neji no es una princesa." Le corrigió Harry.

La mujer de pelo violeta bufó. "Si bien, es suficientemente remilgado para serlo."

"Anko." Pidió Harry. "Estamos juntos, ¿vale? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿Es bueno en la cama?"

"¡Anko!"

"¿Qué? Me has pillado en época de sequía. Sé un buen chico y ofréceme un par de detalles jugosos. ¡Sálvame!"

"¡No!" Le dijo Harry.

"Te voy a comprar un pastel." Dijo Anko con una cancioncilla.

La voluntad de Harry se rindió por dos motivos. La primera era que estaba muriendo por hablar con alguien sobre Neji y su relación pero sin poner en compromiso la posición de Neji como shinobi. Lo otra era que Anko conocía un pastelero retirado que gustaba de ella y le daba los pasteles más esponjosos y deliciosos de Konoha y Harry los amaba.

"Eres malvada." Le murmuró hoscamente.

Anko sonrió de lado. Sabía que lo tenía en el saco.

* * *

"Sabes, he oído un rumor la mar de curioso." Le dijo Guy a Neji.

El prodigio Hyuga no quería encontrarse con su antiguo equipo genin e instructor pero al final lo hizo. El incentivo fue que si no lo hacía voluntariamente entonces Lee iba a arrastrarle de manera horrible y Neji eligió el menor de los males.

Neji agarró con fuerza sus palillos. "¿Qué rumor?"

"Mi rival…"

Neji hizo una mueca ante la mención de Hatake Kakashi.

"…dijo que había visto a tu Harry con Mitarashi Anko…"

Neji escondió su mueca. Anko había dejado huella desde el tiempo de los exámenes chunin. No le tenía miedo ni nada parecido, pero le sacaba de sus casillas y tenía un gran respeto por sus habilidades así que mantenía la distancia. Pero últimamente parecía que ella se estaba encariñando con amante. Harry, por algún motivo desconocido, se hizo amigo de la mujer de cabello violeta y Neji no tenía el corazón (ni el valor) de decirle a Harry de mantener las distancias con su nueva amiga. Ayudaba bastante que un día les había visto en uno de sus encuentros. Harry no se dejaba pisar por Anko y daba tanto como recibía, algo que divertía a Anko y le demostraba a Neji que Harry se podía defender solo. De alguna manera a Neji no le gustaba que el tiempo de Harry estuviera repartido entre él y Anko, él era egoísta con Harry, pero no se lo iba a decir a su novio.

A demás, después que apartara sus emociones más irracionales, era bueno para Harry que tuviera amigos. Seguro, el artista era más cercano a las primas de Neji (las dos chicas se estaban convirtiendo en visitantes frecuentes y no solo por la cocina de Harry) pero ambas Hinata y Hanabi estaban ocupadas, últimamente Neji iba a más misiones mientras que Anko había conseguido un equipo genin y estaba en el pueblo a menudo.

"Son amigos." Le dijo Neji a Guy.

Lee jadeó e incluso Tenten pestañeó en shock.

Guy se lo tomó bien y siguió hablando de su último reto con Kakashi, dejando a Neji para que acabara su comida en paz.

* * *

"Harry."

Harry levantó la mirada ante el sonido de su nombre.

"Señor." El hombre de ojos verdes se sorprendió al ver a Hiashi en su tienda. El Cabeza de Familia lucía raro al estar ahí, raro e incómodo con algo y el mago supo instintivamente que el hombre tenía algo que decirle.

"tómate tu tiempo. "Le dijo Hiashi y Harry asintió y se fue a lavar las manos de las pinturas que llevaba encima.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta luciendo presentable se encontró a Hiashi estudiando sus obras. Algunas estaban acabadas y otras solo eran esbozos de obras futuras. Harry odiaba trabajas cuando se lo encargaban, pero pagaba mucho mejor.

"Tienes talento." Comentó Hiashi.

"Aún soy un amateur en muchas cosas." Contestó Harry.

"¿Sellos? ¿Es ese tu talento?"

Harry pensó en su tiempo como Inefable (3). "Sellos, barreras, rituales"

Sabía que Hiashi le estaba mirando con especulación.

"¿Y dónde aprendiste esas cosas?" Preguntó Hiashi.

El mago se encogió de hombros. "En un lugar lejano. Realmente ya no importa." Harry suspiró. "Está a una vida y un mundo lejos. Y no hay manera que sea una amenaza para Konoha o tu familia."

El Cabeza de Familia asintió. "No eres como un civil. Tienes los canales de chakra sin desarrollar pero también tienes un sistema de energía diferente que te rodea como una capa. La mayor parte del tiempo me cuesta mucho verla."

Harry pestañeó. ¿Significaba eso que los ojos Hyuga podían ver la magia? ¿Y por qué no parecía importarle a Hiashi? Mejor aún, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho Neji?

"No te preocupes." Le dijo Hiashi. "No es algo tan raro, solo un poco inusual."

"De acuerdo." Aceptó Harry.

"Lo que te quería decir hoy es básicamente información sobre tu relación con mi sobrino."

El mago puso la espalda recta. "Creí que no había problemas…"

"No los hay." Dijo Hiashi. "Neji es feliz. Incluso mis hijas están contentas contigo. A parte de eso, no es mi problema. Voy a ser un problema, pero solo si les haces daño."

"¿Pues cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Harry, decidiendo no darle demasiada importancia a la amenaza.

"¿Sabes que soy Cabeza de Familia, pero como Cabeza de Familia tengo un consejo con las miembros más ancianos y supuestamente más sabio como consejeros?"

Harry asintió lentamente.

"Están encabezados en ver a Neji casado. Tiene un Byakugan muy fuerte y quieren que tenga niños, pronto." Le dijo Hiashi francamente a Harry.

El artista de ojos verdes hizo una mueca. "¿Lo sabe Neji? No he oído rumores de cadáveres apareciendo."

Hiashi se rió y Harry sonrió un poco, relajándose. Hiashi aparentemente no estaba de acuerdo con los ancianos Hyuga.

"Así es, mi sobrino no lo sabe." Admitió Hiashi.

"¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?" Preguntó Harry.

Los labios del hombre mayor dibujaron una sonrisa. "Él te escucha, le importa tu opinión."

"Hasta cierto punto." Aceptó Harry. "Pero no le digo lo que tiene que hacer."

"Pero le importa tu opinión." Insistió Hiashi.

"Bien, sí."

"Y es en eso en lo confío."

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "¿Exactamente qué están planeando esos viejos seniles?"

"Han planeado." Dijo Hiashi, divertido por la forma del joven de referirse a los Ancianos. "Y el qué… me han informado que han encontrado una esposa para Neji y que va a venir con su familia a conocerle."

Harry se movió nerviosamente. "¡Estás de broma!"

"Mucho me temo que no."

El mago hizo una meca. "¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que entretenga a Neji? ¿Por qué no puedes controlas a los vejestorios?"

"Por un lado, hubo un día en que me cambiaron los pañales." Admitió Hiashi. "Por otro, quiero ver a Neji enloquecer de ira contra ellos. Estoy completamente segura que trataran de hacer lo mismo con Hinata y Hanabi. Ya he decidido que Hinata será mi heredera. Hanabi no está interesada en liderar el clan; quiere entrenar bajo Morino Ibiki. Los ancianos no saben todavía y planean darle mi hija mayor a un aristócrata de edad mediana. Es una shinobi y una médico, no una muñeca."

A Harry le gustaba el fuego en las palabras de Hiashi incluso si la cara del hombre no cambió de expresión en lo más mínimo.

"Voy a ayudar." Aceptó Harry.

Hiashi le dio las gracias.

* * *

Neji estaba hecho polvo ese día. Sus articulaciones dolían después del entrenamiento. Siguiendo su ataque contra Castor la mayoría de ANBU le tenían miedo y solo Víbora estaba dispuesta a trabajar y entrenar con él. No fue una sorpresa cuando Ibiki le dijo que Víbora era Anko. La kunoichi había estado contenta cuando Ibiki le informó que iba a trabajar con Neji. La sonrisa en su cara y su júbilo casi hicieron que Neji se negara pero al chico le gustaba un buen desafío y la mujer de cabello violeta lo era.

Cuando volvió a su casa ese día con sus huesos doloridos y sus músculos protestando su tío estaba esperando por él en la puerta.

"Hinata me acaba de avisar que ibas a necesitar esto." Le dijo Hiashi a su sobrino, dándole una pomada y se fue.

Neji entró en la casa solo para ser recibido por Harry.

"¡Finalmente! Anko me ha dicho que iba a entrenar contigo hoy." El hombre de ojos verdes dijo mientras iba hacia Neji y le recibía con un cálido abrazo y un beso. "He preparado la bañera con unas pocas sales y un poco de hierbas curativas. Ve y métete mientras te sirvo la comida. Después tengo una sorpresa para ti."

Neji pestañeó ante el torbellino que era Harry.

El artista paró un momento. "¿Tienes el día libre mañana, cierto?"

"Sí."

La mirada atrevida en la cara de Harry y la manera en que sus orbes verdes se oscurecieron casi hicieron que Neji se asustara. Casi. Lo que sintió fue anticipación por lo que fuera que su amante había planeado para él.

* * *

Había un insistente golpeteo que despertó a Neji de su dulce sueño. Se desenredó de Harry y con un último, suave beso al hombro de su amante dejó la cama. Empezó a buscar por los alrededores a sus pantalones o al menos algo que vestir y encontró la parte baja del pijama de Harry al lado de la puerta. Poniéndoselos se dirigió a la puerta, preguntándose quién podía ser. Hiashi había visto llegar a Neji y sabía que Harry estaba allí, así que les iba a dejar tranquilos. Sabía que Hinata estaba ocupada con el hospital y Hanabi estaba en una misión en el País del Arroz. Los sirvientes de su tío visitaban la casa a limpiar cuando Neji se iba.

Abriendo la puerta con un aspecto amenazador Neji se vio frente a frente con tres personas y en el fondo unas cuantas más.

Notó como se enfurecía ante los que se habían adentrado tanto en el complejo Hyuga y le estaban molestando.

"¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis?" Preguntó rudamente, sin importarle sus modales o que iba descalzo y medio desnudo delante de ellos.

* * *

**End of chapter**

N/T: Bueeeeno, otro capi hecho, ya solo faltan tres :D

Muchas gracias o todos los que habéis dejado comentarios.

Nos leemos!

Cottage pie: una capa de carne de ternera picada y recubierta de puré de patata.

Shepherd's pie: lo mismo pero con carne de cordero.

Inefable: no estoy segura así que he puesta esta notita, pero creo que los Unspeakables se llaman Inefables en la versión en español.

Crumble: El _**crumble**_ es un pastel hecho con frutas originario de la cocina inglesa. Se elabora con diversas frutas a las que se recubre con una masa de harina y manteca (generalmente mantequilla) y azúcar, todo ello se introduce en el horno. Se suele servir acompañado de natillas, helado o compotas de diferentes frutas. Se suele servir caliente tras una comida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ink Deep** by enchanted nightingale

**Traductora: **nekoumori.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo son usados por diversión.

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/ Neji Hyuga

N/A: Solo para clarificarlo, Neji puede aplicarse un genjutsu de nivel bajo en el brazo para ocultar su tatuaje de ANBU y no se lo quitará hasta que yo lo diga.

**6. Headaches**

Neji continuó mirando al grupo de gente que se había presentado en su casa. Les miró mal.

"¿Hyuga Neji? Somos Yagami Sanosuke y Mikoto y esta es nuestra adorable hija Sayo." Dijo el hombre gordito con impresionante bigote mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo, luego a su esposa, una mujer normal vestida en ropa impresionante y cara, y por último a su hija, que lucía como una versión joven de su madre, un poco más bonita pero no lo suficiente para llamarle la atención.

Todos tenían el pelo oscuro y los ojos marrones. Neji también reconoció el apellido.

"¿Podrías cambiarte?" Le exigió Sanosuke a Neji. "Mi hija y mi esposa son señoritas finas y delicadas. Luego lo correcto es invitarnos a pasar para que podamos comentar la boda…"

"Marchaos." Dijo Neji, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo. Ignoró completamente las miradas de admiración de los miembros femeninos de la familia del hombre y se limitó a mirar mal al hombre que sabía era parte de la corte del Daimyo.

"¿Perdón?" Farfulló el hombre.

"No tengo la más mínima intención de casarme con vuestra hija." Dijo Neji. "Que pasen un buen día." Dio un paso atrás y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Hiashi miró la confrontación desde su porche.

Sabía que Harry estaría durmiendo con Neji pero no había pensado que los ancianos iban a moverse tan rápido ni que iban a ser tan poco discretos en ello. El rudo despertar de Neji estaba condenado a sacar una mala reacción de su sobrino. Se resignó a limitarse a observar y desear que Harry fuera a mantener la ira de Neji bajo control. No que a Hiashi le importara lo que le pasaba a los Ancianos, pero ciertamente no quería que los Hyuga acabaran como los Uchiha. Eso no sería nada bueno.

Neji estuvo de humor de perros todo el día y Harry estaba dispuesto a apostar que tenía algo que ver con los visitantes matutinos. El mago murmuró acerca de Hiashi estando en lo correcto sobre los Ancianos y sus manipulaciones. Además, su amante lucía enfadado y molesto. Eso era el llamado para que Harry interviniera. Todavía desnudo de la cama entró en la cocina después de Neji y deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amante, apretándose contra la espalda del jônin. El calor de su cuerpo y el hecho que aún estaba desnudo hizo que Neji temblara en sus brazos. Por si acaso, Harry se frotó contra Neji, haciendo que el hombre de cabello largo gruñera.

"Harry…"

"Te he echado de menos en la cama." Contestó el hombre de ojos verdes.

El mago desenredó los brazos de la cintura de Neji y los dejó reposar en sus caderas. Después bajó los pantalones de pijama y Neji volvía a estar desnudo y tenían contacto de piel a piel.

"¿Vuelve a la cama?" Susurró Harry contra la piel de la nuca de Neji. "O," Continuó fregando la espalda del shinobi. "Podemos quedarnos aquí. Esa mesa parece suficientemente resistente."

Neji gruñó. "Vas a hacer que pierda la cabeza."

Harry frotó círculos en los muslos de su amante y empezó a acariciar cada centímetro de piel que podía, atrapando a Neji contra el mármol de la cocina.

"¿Acaso es eso malo?" Susurró Harry seductivamente.

Neji giró la cabeza y el mago tomó su boca en un lánguido beso.

"Aquí." Le dijo el shinobi a su amante cuando el beso se acabó.

Harry sonrió. "Sabía que tenías sentido de la aventura."

Alguien le seguía. Tenía la sensación que Harry también lo sabía. Los que le seguían estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Una persona normal nunca habría sido capaz de sentirlos, pero Harry era un mago, y no había menos normal que eso. Así que fingió no darse cuenta hasta que llegó a su tienda. Entonces usó un hechizo de seguridad que le permitía ver sus alrededores.

"Allí." Se dijo a sí mismo.

No era uno de los Hyuga que conocía, pero era un Hyuga igual.

Los Ancianos le tenían vigilado.

Neji estaba de muy mal humor esa mañana y eso a Anko le divertía.

"¿Harry te tiene descuidado?" La kunoichi molestó al Hyuga.

La mirada asesina que le mandó, seguida de una sonrisa, no una maliciosa pero no una normal, era un poco inquietante.

"Oh, Harry y yo estamos en nuestro mejor momento. Es solo unos molestos parásitos de los que me tengo que deshacer."

Y Neji se refería literalmente deshacer. Los últimos días había sido levantado por tener la familia Yagami en su puerta. La única cosa que evitaba que no les matara era las muy creativas maneras en que Harry le levantaba esos días y le relajaba después de ir a echarlos. Neji no era idiota. Entendía que de algún modo Harry sabía de los Yagami y el hombre tenía algo planeado. También había oído de uno de los miembros de la rama derivada que Hiashi había visitado a su amante en algún momento. Neji hubiera estado enfadado si no pensara que su tío tenía un plan y había metido a Harry en él. Era un plan en el que Neji no le importaba ir a ciegas ya que hasta el momento solo le había llevado placer, pero incluso con los mimos de Harry, la paciencia de Neji con los Ancianos se estaba agotando rápidamente.

"Vamos a entrenar." Le dijo Neji a Anko y la mujer de pelo violeta fue rápidamente al ataque.

"Alguien ha tratado de matarme esta mañana." Le dijo Harry a Hiashi mientras tomaban el té.

El Cabeza del Clan Hyuga rompió la taza de té que tenía en la mano.

Harry pestañeó. "mira lo que has hecho. Ahora tendré que quitarte los trocitos de porcelana de tu mano."

"Voy a llamar a Masami para que traiga el kit de primeros auxilios." Hiashi no hizo caso de las preocupaciones de Harry. "Y nada me ha atravesado la piel. Mis manos son más duras de lo que parecen. Lo que sí que necesito es otra taza de té. Y entonces me vas a decir todo sobre el intento de asesinato, con detalles."

Harry asintió. "Intento fallido." Corrigió a Hiashi.

El hombre sonrió de lado. "Si, me imagino que eso es lo más importante."

Neji sintió que algo ni iba bien en el momento que entró en su casa. No estaba sorprendido que la puerta ni estuviera cerrada ya que estaba esperando que Harry le visitara esa tarde. Aun así, no era Harry quien estaba esperando por él cuando llegó al salón, sino Yagami Sayo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunto Neji. Estaba más que enfadado con su presencia en la casa y su intento asesino aumentó. La chica tembló ante la sensación y Neji se sintió vagamente molesto. Había visto a Harry bajo los efectos del intento asesino, ambos de él y de Anko y el artista no había casi ni pestañeado, pero esa mujer estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente. Era un poco patético en opinión de Neji y no sintió ninguna simpatía por ella.

"¿No puedes aguantar esta cantidad de chakra y quieres casarte con un shinobi?" LE preguntó a la chica.

"Es como debe ser." Le dijo ella, con la voz quebrándose de terror.

Neji bufó y bajó un poco el intento asesino; la última cosa que quería era que Sayo quedara inconsciente.

"Tengo un amante." Le comunicó. "No eres necesaria."

Ella hizo una mueca ante el recordatorio de que era un hombre, pero aun así contestó. "¡Pero no puede darte hijos!¡Yo sí que puedo! ¡Y tengo mejor reputación que un artista de poca monta! ¡Puedo ofrecerte prestigio y prosperidad!"

"Puedo conseguir suficiente dinero por mi cuenta." Le dijo Neji. "Y no me gustan los niños." Lo que no dijo fue que nunca pensó que pasaría de la adolescencia. Esos pensamientos oscuros eran para él y la gente en quien confiaba, o sea Harry. "Y la próxima vez que digas algo malo de mi pareja me voy a asegurar que no puedas volver a andar, ¿entendido? Ahora sal de mi casa. Mi paciencia se ha acabado. La siguiente vez que te encuentre a ti o a tus padres por aquí voy a usar la violencia. ¿Estamos?"

Sayo lució asustada un momento pero entonces le dio una mirada llena de confianza. "No tienes elección. Y pronto te vas a dar cuenta." Entonces se puso en pie y se largó.

Neji se quedó mirándola mal.

"Sabe algo." Murmuró.

Y estaba dispuesto a apostar que sabía lo que ella sabía. Sonaba muy segura de si misma, como si no tuviera competencia.

Neji abrió los ojos como platos.

Harry estaba cansado de que le siguieran y de chequear para ver qué harían sus perseguidores iban a usar para matarle la siguiente vez. Hasta el momento habían intentado envenenarle dos veces, dos intentos de matarle con pequeños proyectiles y una pequeña explosión que había contenido a tiempo. Así que cuando se encontró con u tipo enmascarado en su propia casa, se le agotó la paciencia.

"Bien, ¡mira quien ha venido!" Dijo con una voz falsamente alegre.

Su 'invitado' atacó pero el mago estaba preparado. Con un movimiento de muñeca Harry mandó al hombre contra la pared y entonces de nuevo contra el suelo antes de usar la varita (que siempre llevaba consigo) para dejarle inconsciente y atarlo.

"Hiashi se va a divertir contigo." Murmuró Harry mientras se miraba a su atacante.

"¿Harry?"

El mago se giró para ver a Neji al lado de la puerta, con la mirada fija en la persona inconsciente y atada en el suelo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Exigió saber el shinobi.

"¿Oh? ¿Esto? Solo un intento de asesinato. Uno fallido ya que estamos." Le dijo Harry. "Nada de lo que preocuparse."

"Alguien va a pagar." Juró Neji. "Venga vamos." Le dijo a Harry. "Vas a quedarte a vivir en el complejo por un tiempo antes de su estupidez vaya demasiado lejos"

Harry no se negó.

Hiashi no estuvo sorprendido cuando Neji irrumpió en el complejo con su amante cera de él.

"Harry va a quedarse aquí." Anunció su sobrino y Hiashi estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

"Por supuesto Neji." Le dijo al joven.

Entonces el hijo de su hermano se giró hacia Harry, besó al hombre de ojos verdes y prometió volver rápidamente.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le preguntó Hiashi a Harry cuando los dos estuvieron solos.

"Otro intento de asesinato." Le contestó el mago. "Le he dejado inconsciente y atado. Neji está o bien trayéndolo o bien va a dar una vuelta y parar por donde Ibiki primero."

"¿Quién ha sido?"

"Un Hyuga." Contestó Harry con algo de reluctancia y Hiashi notó su ira hacia los Ancianos aumentar.

"Entiendo." Dijo Hiashi.

"Sé que no es culpa tuya." Se apresuró Harry a asegurar al hombre.

"Oh, pero lo es Harry. Debería haberme puesto firme hace años. Estoy completamente convencido que mis niños, Neji incluido, van a conseguir todo lo que yo no he podido."

"Te das cuenta que es más probable que Neji mate los Ancianos que hable con ellos, ¿verdad?"

Hiashi sonrió maliciosamente. "Nunca he dicho que el cambio fuera a venir sin verter sangre."

"Los shinobis sois raros." Suspiró el mago.

Al final resultó que Neji había llevado al hombre que Harry había capturado al departamento de Interrogatorio y Tortura, pero no a Ibiki. Había dejado al hombre con Anko en su lugar con la petición de que cuando acabara trajera el hombre al Complejo Hyuga. La mujer de pelo violeta estuvo feliz de aceptar las demandas de Neji y el Hyuga se marchó para completar su siguiente tarea: encontrarse y hacer entender a los Ancianos del Clan.

Y ese encuentro sería uno que no iban a olvidar nunca.

Neji visitó cada uno de los Ancianos del consejo en su casa, les dejó una amenaza de muerta y dejó su opinión sobre lo que hacían bien clara. Lo último fue casa del tío de su tío y de su padre, Hyuga Kirimo y Neji fue tan lejos como cortarle un poco el cuello al hombre con un kunai.

"El trato con los Yagami está anulado." Le dijo Neji al hombre mayor. "Si no paras de tratar de matar a mi pareja y echarme esa patética cobarde encima voy a hacer como Uchiha Itachi. Solo que conmigo nunca van a encontrar los cadáveres, ¿entendido?"

Hanabi y Hinata estaban positivamente sorprendidas cuando volvieron por la noche a la casa principal para encontrar que Harry estaba allí y que el hombre de ojos verdes incluso había cocinado para la familia. Hiashi había estado mirando por encima del hombre de Harry en la cocina y el mago había tratado de mantener las manos del hombre lejos de la comida.

"¿Dónde está Neji?" Les preguntó Neji a los dos.

"Ocupado con una tarea." Contestó Hiashi. "Va a estar a tiempo para cenar." Le aseguró a su hija.

"¿Qué has preparado?" Le preguntó Hinata a Harry, yendo a estar al lado del mago.

"Risotto." Contestó el hombre de ojos verdes. "Arroz, setas, otras verduras y pollo."

"Huele delicioso." Hinata suspiró. "Me gustaría aprender pero soy malísima cocinando. Puedo hacer té y preparar algo que picar pero ya está."

"Yo tampoco." Admitió Hanabi.

"Bien, vosotras sois unas ninja increíbles." Les dijo Harry a las chicas. "Ya intimidáis lo suficiente a los chicos tal y como están las cosas."

Ambas Hinata y Hanabi suspiraron. "Si solo fueses hetero." Dijeron a la vez, haciendo que Hiashi meneara la cabeza ante su comportamiento.

"¿Quién de vosotras va a poner la mesa?" Preguntó Harry.

"Lo haré yo." Dijo Hinata.

"¿Has hecho los postres también?" Preguntó Hanabi al artista.

"Por supuesto." Contestó Harry.

"Buen chico." Le dijo Hanabi.

Dejó la cocina para ayudar a Hinata.

"Toda mi familia está encantada contigo." Le dijo Hiashi a Harry.

"Tienes unas buenas hijas y Neji es increíble." Le contestó el mago.

Hiashi negó con la cabeza. "Realmente eres bueno para la familia."

Neji volvió de su tarea justo a tiempo para cenar. Harry no le preguntó acerca lo que había estado haciendo, pero Hiashi le había llevado a parte por unos minutos. Hanabi y Hinata les escucharon, eso era obvio. Al principio parecieron furiosas y le mandaron miradas preocupadas a Harry. Entonces sus expresiones se quedaron contentas con ellas mismas y un brillo oscuro en su mirada hizo que les metiera prisa para ir a cenar. El mago sabía que las dos hermanas estaban planeando algo grande y que no iba a ir bien con los Ancianos Hyuga pero no le podría importar menos. Él no quería arruinar la cena familiar.

Harry fue prácticamente atacado por Neji en el momento es que se hubieron encerrado en la casa de Neji en las afueras del complejo Hyuga. El shinobi estaba encima del mago de cabello oscuro, besándole y tocándole y básicamente volviendo loco a Harry.

"Te pude haber perdido." Le dijo Neji a Harry, su voz llena de emociones.

"Pero no lo has hecho." Le contestó el hombre de ojos verdes.

"No importa." Dijo el prodigio del Byakugan antes de besarle de nuevo.

Harry gimió cuando Neji lentamente pero sin pausa le hizo enloquecer, estimulando su cuerpo hasta que el mago estaba delirando de las caricias y los besos. Lentamente pero sin parar Neji se puso de rodillas.

"Neji…" Harry suspiró, enterrando los dedos en el cabeza de su amante.

"Quiero sentirte." Le dijo el shinobi.

"De acuerdo."

No había mucha gente en la tienda de dango esa mañana, solo Harry y Anko, comiendo dango y bebiendo té.

"Bien…" Dijo la mujer.

"Vas a gritarme, ¿verdad?" Suspiró el mago.

"Te han intentado matar." Anko frunció el ceño.

"Si bien, pero me deshice de ellos."

"¡Podrías haber muerto y nadie sabría nada!"

"Hiashi lo sabía."

"Sí, tengo mis dudas con ese hombre. Los Cabeza de Familia son gente peligrosa."

Harry rodó los ojos. "Te voy a dejar saber que le gusto a Hiashi."

"Nunca he dicho lo contrario." Le dijo Anko. "Sus hijas parecen encantadas contigo como la mayoría del clan, menos los Ancianos. Ese rumor está esparcido por toda Konoha. Naturalmente solo los shinobi sabemos lo que realmente pasa. Lo que la mayoría de gente no sabe es que a los Ancianos Hyuga les han hecho chantaje a todos unos días atrás."

"Sí, Neji estaba furioso." Contestó Harry.

"Apuesto que eso resultó en buen sexo." Comentó astutamente la mujer de cabello violeta.

Harry sonrió de lado. "Sí. Aparentemente la ira le hace incluso más creativo de lo normal."

"Cuenta, cuenta."

"Estamos en un lugar público donde nos puede oír todo el mundo." Harry se negó a soltar los detalles son importar lo mucho que Anko hiciera caritas o rogara.

"Mientras sepas en lo que te estás metiendo." Le dijo Anko a Harry. "Te guste o no, vas a ser parte del Clan Hyuga ahora. Toda esa gente tan tiesa… Solo envidio tu visa sexual, nada más.

"Tampoco es tan malo Anko."

"Sí, ahora es todo sonrisas y flores, pero qué pasa con los herederos. Neji puede estar colgado de ti, y puedes gustarle a Hiashi, pero los clanes necesitan gente. Kunoichi activas como Hinata y Hanabi no suelen tener hijos. Yo misma no puedo. Todas esas heridas de puñaladas en el estómago, patadas y golpes que mi cuerpo ha soportado, sin mencionar…" No acabó la frase, su mente recordando Orochimaru y las memorias borrosas que tenía de los experimentos de ese monstruo. "Eso." Anko suspiró. "No hay niños para las primas de Neji. Las líneas de ninja más prominentes están desapareciendo y muriendo por eso."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Eso suena mal."

Anko se encogió de hombros.

El mago puso cara de estar pesando. Sus manos estaban retorciendo su palito de dango pero su mente estaba a millas de distancia.

"¿Harry?" Anko llamó su nombre.

"Perdón, demasiado ocupado pensando." Le dijo.

"¿Pensando es qué?" Preguntó Anko.

Harry no le quiso contestar. "Nada, nada. Así que hay rumores volando por ahí. ¿Algo interesante?"

Anko le mandó una mirada antes de apartar sus sospechas y empezar una conversación sobre la fuga de un chunin.

**End of chapter**

N/T:

Bien aquí os dejo el séptimo capítulo de esta fantástica historia. Ahora ya solo falta uno!

También os quería agradecer a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios y desearos a todos una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.

Nos leemos~.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ink Deep by enchanted nightingale**

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo son usados por diversión.

**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Neji Hyuga

**7. Generations and Confessions**

Harry no se había dado cuenta de cuando pasó pero lentamente, dos semanas después del último intento de asesinato contra él se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus cosas estaban en casa de Neji. Todo lo que quedaba en su casa era un cepillo de dientes y los muebles. Cuando el mago se lo mencionó a Neji, el shinobi sonrió de lado y asintió.

"No puedes realmente pensar que iba a dejarte escapar ahora." Contestó el amante de Harry, haciendo farfullar al mago.

"¡Pero es mi casa!"

"Déjalo Harry." Le dijo Neji. "No te voy a tener lejos de mi. Ya he preparado un lugar para que construyan tu estudio para tu arte."

Harry farfulló.

Neji se limitó a darle un beso en los labios. "Déjame hacer esto, ¿vale? Puedes quejarte y hacer pucheros, pero déjame hacer esto. Necesito cuidar de ti."

El mago abrió la boca para contestar pero entonces se rindió. "De acuerdo."

"¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." Dijo Harry.

El shinobi le abrazó.

"¿Neji? ¿Significa esto que vamos a vivir juntos a partir de ahora?"

"Supongo que sí. ¿Es eso algo malo?"

"No, para nada."

Anko miró a los alrededores, silbando impresionada. Entonces volvió su concentración a su té.

"Nunca había estado en un complejo de un clan antes." Le dijo a Harry.

El mago asintió. Le habían contado su pasado y podía entender porqué hasta a ahora no le habían dejado entrar a la mujer de cabello violeta en complejos como el Hyuga. Pero las cosas habían cambiado durante el último mes. Las amenazas de Neji hacia los Ancianos, luego Hinata dejó sus propias amenazas junto a Hiashi disolviendo el consejo de Ancianos de su Clan. Harry estaba acostumbrado a la casa nueva y Anko, su amiga era una visitante frecuente.

"Por cierto," Le dijo la kunoichi de cabello violeta a Harry. "Felicidades por tu no-casamiento."

"¡Neji y yo no estamos casados!"

"Solo por los papeles no lo estáis." Le dijo Anko. "Así que, ¿debería traerte un regalo? He oído que los lociones comestibles no están mal."

Las orejas de Harry se sonrojaron. "¡No te atrevas!"

Neji giró la cabeza a un lado mientras miraba a su amante.

Harry encontró su mirada en el espejo.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó al shinobi.

"Sabes, nos hemos conocido por un tiempo pero no te había visto afeitarte antes de que te mudaras aquí." Comentó Neji.

"Hm, no me había dado cuenta antes." Murmuró Harry.

Neji entró al baño y se puso detrás de su amante quien había parado de afeitarse.

"Que cuchilla más curiosa." Murmuró Neji.

Harry sonrió. "¿Esto? Es magia." Y realmente lo era, una cuchilla hechizada para no poder cortar nada que no fuera pelo. De este modo el mago no tenía miedo de cortarse a si mismo. Era una muestra de magia bastante práctica y unos de los pocos objetos descaradamente mágicos que había creado en este nuevo mundo. Ante la mirada incrédula de Neji Harry pareció divertido, pero no le trató de convencer el hombre. Harry podía decir que su relación con Neji estaba yendo a alguna parte. Iba a tener que decirle que era mago tarde o temprano pero se negaba a hacerlo por algo tan mundano como una cuchilla hechizada.

"Ya estoy listo." Le dijo Harry a su amante. Se dejó caer contra el pecho e Neji.

El shinobi rodeó la forma de Harry con los brazos y abrazó el hombre de ojos verdes.

"Así que, ¿no deberías estar entrenando ahora?" Le preguntó el artista.

"No aún."

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara de Harry, una que Neji conocía demasiado bien.

"No hay tiempo para sexo, Harry."

"Ni siquiera algo rápido…"

"No."

"Estás completamente seguro?"

Neji gruñó cuando esos diestros dedos empezaron a toquetearle. Cuando era con Harry, su control se iba por la ventana.

"¿En serio?" Le preguntó Sakura a Ino.

La reina cotilla número uno de Konoha asintió.

"¿De qué estáis hablando por ahí vosotras dos?" Le preguntó Naruto a las dos chicas.

El Rookie 9 estaban todos reunidos junto a Equipo Gai. Todos menos Neji, quien iba a llegar más tarde.

"¿Vais a parar de cotillear sobre mi primo de una vez?" Hinata suspiró. "¡Eso ya debería ser agua pasada por ahora!"

"Pero sigue siendo lo más interesante del cotilleo." Contestó Ino. "Date cuenta, tu primo es un iceberg. Todos estábamos sorprendidos cuando oímos que tenía un amante. Lo que no sorprendió fue que era un hombre."

Hinata miró mal a la kunoichi rubia.

"Hey, Ino, déjalo ya." Le dijo Naruto a la chica. Realmente no quería cabrear a Hinata. La chica había estado sorprendentemente fácil de enfadar últimamente. "Y Ino, Harry es un buen chico; no hables de él a su espalda,¿vale?"

"Harry tiene unas poderosas llamas de la juventud." Gritó Lee. "¡Y es bastante atrevido!"

"Y está aquí." Dijo Neji secamente.

Todos los shinobi se giraron al escuchar la voz y vieron a Neji y a su novio.

"¡Harry!" Hinata estaba de pie. Abrazó al hombre de ojos verdes pero mató con la mirada a su primo. "Por fin lo traes."

Neji se negó a responder ese comentario. Simplemente la dio a Nara Shikamaru un paquete envuelto. "Feliz Cumpleaños." Le dijo al ninja perezoso. "Chicos." Se dirigió después al grupo de compañeros y amigos. "Este es mi novio Harry. Harry, probablemente ya les conoces a todos por lo menos por descripción."

"Sí, Hinata es bastante parlanchina." Harry le dio una mala mirada a Neji, pero no había mala intención tras ella.

Harry entendía que su amante no era una persona social, que prefería la soledad y silencio y para ser sincero, ese grupo era bastante ruidoso y colorido.

"Hola a todos, estoy contento de conoceros." El artista saludó con la mano y todos respondieron con diferentes cosas.

"Encantado de conocerte Harry." Le dijo el Nara. "Ven siéntate. ¿Sake?"

Harry se deslizó sobre Neji y le besó lánguidamente. Paseó las dedos por los costados de Neji y disfrutó el modo en que el shinobi temblaba. Harry se encargó de pasar las manos por todo el torso de su amante. Usó su boca para molestar cada una de las tetillas de Neji, disfrutando la manera de gemir del shinobi. Cuando Harry estuvo satisfecho movió sus manos más abajo, tirando de la toalla de Neji y tirándola. Lo siguiente fue el pene de Neji. Harry se encargó de tocar y acariciar la base, la húmeda cabeza, lentamente soplando con su cálido aliento, haciendo gruñir a Neji y embestir en su mano.

"Harry…" Gimió el hombre de cabello largo.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué quieres Neji?"

"Por favor."

"¡Ah-ah! No muevas las manos amor." Advirtió Harry.

Neji parecía demasiado distraído como para mirar mal a su amante como se merecía."

Harry sonrió maliciosamente y soltó el pene de Neji. "Bien, a lo mejor he estado demasiado rato jugando contigo." Admitió. Incluso antes que Neji perdiera la toalla él había estado cegado de placer. Harry levantó su cuerpo y besó a su amante de nuevo.

"Mírame." Le dijo a Neji mientras se sentaba encima de las caderas del shinobi y bajaba lentamente su cuerpo sobre el pene de Neji.

Ambos amantes gruñeron de placer cuando Harry tomó a Neji en su interior.

"Oh Dios." Murmuró Neji, cerrando las ojos y arqueando la espalda.

Las manos de Harry empujaban sus caderas hacia abajo, manteniéndolas inmóviles, mientras los brazos de Neji eran atados por una bufanda de seda.

"Neji." Gimió el mago. "No… te muevas aún. Déjame a mi."

"Vas a acabar conmigo." Murmuró el shinobi.

Harry sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Justo como te gusta entonces?"

"¡Harry! ¡No es el momento de brome.. OH!"

El mago movió sus caderas de nuevo, levantándolas lentamente y bajándolas de nuevo, haciendo que ambos jadearan.

"Punto para ti." Acordó Harry. "No más bromas."

"¿Pudo tener mis brazos de vuelta por lo menos?"

"No hoy." Contestó el mago y se movió de nuevo.

"¿Cómo te ha ido la luna de miel?"

A Neji se le crispó una ceja. Había esperado ese tipo de comentario de Anko, pero no de Ibiki. No había palabras para contestar así que Neji gruñó una respuesta neutra al hombre lleno de cicatrices que hizo que el tipo se echara a reír.

"¿Me has llamado para una misión?" Dijo el Hyuga con toda la dignidad (y tenía un montón de eso) que pudo reunir.

"Sí." Ibiki se calmó. Le pasó una carpeta a Neji. "Léelo, memorízalo y estate preparado para marcharte en dos horas."

Ante la mirada preocupada del ANBU empezó a martillear sus dedos en la mesa.

"¿Aún no le has dicho a Harry que eres un ANBU?"

"No, señor." Contestó Neji.

"Puedes retirarte." Le dijo Ibiki.

Neji dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se marchó.

Hiashi estaba mirando su pseudo-hijo político trabajar. El artista de ojos verdes se metía mucho en su trabajo cuando estaba pintando. Hanabi se les había unido esta vez. Padre e hija se sentaron y miraron como Harry hacía un dibujo de Ottery St Catchpole, completo co gente en la plaza del mercado. Así fue como les encontró Hinata.

"¿La primera vez que le veis pintar?" La hija mayor de Hiashi preguntó.

Hanabi y su padre asintieron.

"¿Harry?" Le llamó Hinata. "He reservado puesto en ese bonito, pequeño restaurante que hace esos trozos de cabrito que tanto te gustan."

El mago pestañeó y sus ojos se enfocaron en la gente a su alrededor de nuevo. "Lo siento, estaba perdido en mi mundo."

"No pasa nada." Le dijo Hanabi. "Tienes mucho talento."

"Gracias." Le dijo Harry. "Voy a limpiar un poco antes de que nos vayamos."

"Adelante." Le dijo Hinata. "Podemos esperar."

Los tres Hyuga miraron cómo Harry salía de la habitación.

"¿Aún no hay noticias de Neji?" Le preguntó Hiashi a las dos chicas.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces iré a preguntarle a Ibiki." Decidió su padre.

"Haz eso, Harry está muy pálido últimamente." Dijo Hanabi.

Harry estaba muy preocupado.

Neji había estado desaparecido un tiempo de nuevo y el mago estaba recordando la última vez que su pareja se había ido tanto tiempo sin avisar. Seguro, el mago de ojos verdes sabía que el hombre rea un jônin; un jônin normalmente tenía misiones difíciles e incluso algunas de larga duración. Pero aun así, Neji le había dicho a Harry que estaría fuera un mes y ya llevaba tres sin señales de vida del hombre de pelo largo. Sabía que Hiashi y las chicas sabía algo pero que no se lo estaban diciendo y eso preocupaba al mago aún más.

"No hay otra solución, entonces." Murmuró Harry.

El ex-Gryffindor sacó una baraja de cartas del Tarot que se había hecho a sí mismo. Harry vació la mesa y empezó a mezclar las cartas antes de ponerlas en la forma de Cruz Celta, con sus diez cartas y un círculo y línea, todo en sentido de las agujas del reloj. Los pensamientos firmemente en Neji y su salud y bien estar.

"Puedes hacerlo Harry." Trató de animarse al mago.

La primera carta el significador, era la carta da Harry, el Mago. La segunda, los obstáculos que tenía ante él, el Hombre Ahorcado. La tercera carta, la que representaba a Neji era el Chariot, el objetivo de Harry y su preocupación. La siguiente era la Torre. La que venía después, la carta que hablaba del futuro cercano era la Estrella. Después de esa, representando el pasado estaba la Luna que entonces estaba influenciada por el Emperador de la Justicia. Era una configuración muy rara pero Harry siguió. La siguiente carta era el Sol y Harry se relajó un poco. Entonces tomó aire profundamente y giró la última carta. Era la Muerte.

Harry frunció el ceño.

"Esta configuración está bien jodida." Gruñó Harry. Sabía que por lo menos Neji estaba en problemas y posiblemente enfrentándose a la muerte, o al menos alguien a su alrededor lo estaba. Había esperanza pero solo si Harry resolvía sus problemas con el pasado.

"¿Harry?"

El mago cubrió las cartas con un pase de su mano el momento en que oyó la voz de Hinata desde bajo las escaleras. Para cuando la prima de Neji llegó ya estaba preparado. La chica había estado intentando animarlo y mantener su mente alejada de Neji. Realmente no estaba funcionando pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

"¡Vengo!" Gritó Harry. Estaban bebiendo té con Hiashi ese día. EL cabeza del Clan Hyuga tenía algo que decirle a Harry.

Hiashi le había invitado por té y por la importante conversación que seguía. Había preparado la charla y luego se la soltó a Harry con tranquilidad.

"… y por eso se ha llegado a la conclusión que mi sobrino está muerto." Acabó Hiashi, con el ceño fruncido.

"Neji está vivo." Contestó Harry.

"Ya sé…"

"No estoy loco." Le cortó el mago. "Neji está vivo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Hanabi.

Harry se mordió el labio. Sabía que en este mundo, la Ley de Secretismo (1) no importaba. Y en esta situación la vida de Neji ESVA en peligro… Harry miró a Hiashi.

"Sabéis que no soy solo un civil, ¿cierto?" Le preguntó Harry a Hiashi.

El hombre asintió.

Harry tragó. "No soy… Soy Diferente de los demás civiles y shinobi. Soy humano, solo diferente. Puedo hacer cosas, cosas que vosotros solo podéis imaginar."

"¿Harry?" Preguntó Hinata.

El hombre de ojos verdes sabía que tenía su atención.

"Soy un mago."

Era una carrera contra el tiempo y la suerte. Los pies de Hinata se movían pero su mente estaba más ocupada.

Las palabras de Harry aún estaban en su cabeza. Magia. Hechicería. Mago. Brujas. Dragones. Adivinación. Cosas que parecían ficticias e infantiles fueron descubiertas ante sus ojos y los ojos de su hermana y su padre. Harry, dulce, tímido, Harry, quine era un artista y el novio de Neji era un mago. Un mago poderoso que podía cambiar la mesa por un perro, hacer sellos "Runas, les había llamado) que podían hacer desaparecer una casa entera. También podía matar con solo dos palabras. Esa luz verde había hecho temblar a Hinata. Pero también había conseguido encontrar a su primo. Eso era todo lo que importaba en ese momento.

"Está viniendo para casa." Le dijo Hanabi a Harry.

El mago pestañeó.

Hanabi se sentó al lado del hombre de ojos verdes y miró las cartas esparcidas por la mesa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Nunca se me dio esto." Le dijo a ella. "Pero necesitaba estar seguro."

"¿Es la lectura del futuro que nos dijiste?"

El mago asintió.

"¿?" Preguntó Hanabi.

"Todo va a estar bien." Contestó Harry, haciendo sonreír a la chica.

Neji estaba dolorido. La tortura nunca era divertida. Recuperarse de la tortura era aún menos divertido. Aun así estaba de vuelta a Konoha. Su misión había sido un éxito. Había sido el Akatsuki, algunos de los miembros que quedaban, que habían conseguido capturarle a dos días de distancia de Konoha. Neji había llegado a la conclusión que no llegaría vivo a casa. Y Hinata y su equipo le encontraron. Fue entonces que Hinata se dio cuenta que su primo formaba parte de ANBU. Le llevaron al hospital de Konoha donde la Godaime luchó para salvarle. Al final la mujer había declarado que su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado para que se llegara a recuperar del todo. Entonces Hiashi fue a él con Harry. Le dieron bebidas asquerosas que le fue difícil no escupir. El dolor fue insoportable también. Lo soportó durante 24 horas.

"¡Tus huesos están como nuevos!" Remarcó Tsunade. "Es imposible."

"Es fuerte." Comentó Hiashi y Neji supo que debía decir nada de las bebidas que su mente le había dicho, o las suaves palabras en una extraña siseante lengua que Harry había murmurado cada vez que se sentaba al lado de Neji.

Harry había hecho algo. Su tío y sus primas y sorprendentemente Anko, todos sabían lo que hacía Harry. Y se lo estaban permitiendo. Y él se estaba curando.

Parselmouth. Parseltongue.

Extrañas palabras, musitó Anko. Harry era uno y hablaba el otro. La mujer de cabello violeta nunca hubiera imaginado que nadie pudiera estar a gusto alrededor de sus invocaciones, pero Harry lo había estado. Él incluso les había siseado, muy al gusto de sus serpientes. Estaban en el jardín de los Hyuga y le había estado haciendo compañía. Hiashi había sido firme en que Harry no debería pasarse el día en la habitación del hospital y Anko había decidido jugar a ser niñera.

Después del shock de Harry hablando con serpientes, algo que también había sorprendido a Hiashi, Harry le confesó todo.

Magia.

Incluso ahora Anko quería reír.

"Magia curativa." Le había dicho Harry cuando se refirió al idioma de las serpientes. Entonces se levantó de golpe y anunció que lo iba a usar para ayudar a curar a Neji. Hiashi había explicado la magia mejor cuando Harry estaba curando a su amante.

Si había una cosa que Anko entendía era ser diferente, nuevo. Ella era una. Harry era otro. No era de extrañar que se llevaran tan bien. Luego las cosas que Harry podía hacer… La magia parecía no tener límites. La magia lucía atrayente y peligrosa y mortífera. Y solo Harry podía usarla. Konoha era una villa militar e incluso se Tsunade quería mantenerlo en secreto Danzo iba a enterarse. Así que Anko iba a mantener la boca cerrada siempre y cuando Harry prometiera contarle todo a Ibiki.

"Él necesita saberlo." Le dijo Mitarashi a su amigo y a Hiashi.

"Eso haría que cinco personas supieran." Murmuró el Cabeza del Clan Hyuga. "Y aún no le hemos contado a Neji."

"El chico no es estúpido." Bufó Anko. "Por ahora ya sabe que su curación no es un simple milagro." Miró fijamente a Harry.

"¿Por qué estaba Neji tan herido?" Preguntó el mago.

"Pregúntale a Ibiki." Fue todo lo que le dijo la mujer de cabello violeta.

Ibiki era una montaña que Harry no quería tener que escalar.

Pero era necesario.

El mago reveló su secreto una vez más y a cambio le contaron el de Neji. Su novio era un ANBU.

Y Ibiki aprendió a estar aún más impresionado por Harry quien no era solo un chico que le daba a sus ANBUS su tatuaje.

"Así que eres un ANBU." Dijo Harry.

Neji estaba arropado en su propia cama. Puede que le hubieran dejado salir del hospital pero aún tenía que estar en reposo.

"Y tu eres…"

"La palabra que está buscado es mago."

Neji asintió.

Los dos amantes se miraron a los ojos.

"¿Te molesta que sea un asesino?" Preguntó Neji.

"No eres el único con las manos manchadas de sangre." Comentó Harry. "Supongo que es hora de contar historias, ¿hm? Yo voy primero. Crecí con mi tía, mi tío y mi primo…"

Neji se quedó allí y escuchó a Harry hablar. Y el hombre de ojos verdes le contó todo. Sobre el abuso en manos de su familia, Sobre Hagrid y Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione. El artista habló del mundo mágico, de la guerra, la gente, sus fallos y sus logros, de amor y pérdida, de muerte y nacimientos. Empezaron a hablar cuando el sol estaba bien alto en el cielo y aún estaban hablando cuando el sol cayó. El cuento incluía la vida escolar de Harry, su carrera, Voldemort, Parseltongue, los Inefables, como curó a Neji.

"Ya veo." Fue todo lo que Neji podía decir cuando Harry quedó en silencio, con la voz ronca de tanto hablar.

"¿Debería irme?"

"No seas idiota Harry." Contestó rápidamente el shinobi. "No te voy a dejar marchar tan fácilmente."

"¿Y qué pasa con el hecho que nunca te había dicho que soy un mago?"

Neji se encogió de hombros. "Tu eres un mago porque está en tu sangre, pero cuando te conocí, tu eras un artista."

"¿Fui yo quien hizo tu tatuaje?"

"Esa fue la primera vez que te vi." Le dijo Neji. "Me quedé si respiración. Estoy sorprendido que no metieras la pata. Creo que estaba temblando de los nervios."

"¿Cuál eras tú?"

"Falcón."

Harry sonrió. "Sabía que esos bíceps me sonaban."

Neji le devolvió la sonrisa. "Así que ambos ocultamos nuestras identidades. No todo, solo trozos y piezas. Y no lo más importante."

"Entendido." Contestó el mago.

"Ven aquí." Le dijo Neji.

Harry se metió bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó al lado de Neji.

"Estaba asustado." Murmuró Harry.

"Pensaba que no te iba a ver nunca más." Admitió Neji.

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

End of chapter

N/A:

Sobre las cartas del Tarot, no tengo ni idea. Busqué info por ahí. Quiero que suene creíble pero no tengo ni idea de si acerté.

Sobre la configuración Cruz Celta:

a. h t t p : / / w w w . t a r o t f o r u m . n e t / s h o w t h r e a d . p h p ? s = & t h r e a d id = 8 1 3 4

b. h t t p : / / w w w . a e c l e c t ic . n e t / t a r o t / s p r e a d s / c e l t ic _ c r o s s . s h t m l

Sobre el significado de las cartas del Tarot:

h t t p: / / w w w . a t a – t a r o t . c o m / r e s o u r c e / c a r d s /

No os olvidéis de quitar los espacios.

N/T:

Bien, solo decir que las páginas están en inglés, ya que no supe encontrarlas en español.

Además, este ya es el penúltimo capi así que dentro de poco ya estará :D

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios, y por cierto algunos los contesto por PM, solo por avisar.

Nos leemos~

(1) Ley de Secretismo: como no sé como se le llama al Statute of Secretism en español lo he traducido un poco como he querido u.u'


	8. Chapter 8

**InkDeep** by enchanted nightingale

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo son usados por diversión.

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/ Neji Hyuga

* * *

**8 ...Peek into the Future**

* * *

Neji frunció el ceño. "Esto no me gusta."

"A mi tampoco." Contestó Ibiki. El Hyuga era uno de sus mejores ANBU en años y el hombre odiaba no estar en activo, pero algunas veces no se puede tener lo que uno quiere. Neji no podía dejar la villa por un tiempo porque tenían información de que Kumo había vuelto a empezar a tratar de poner sus manos en un Hyuga. No el gobierno oficial, sino parientes y gente de los Clanes que había muerto intentándolo la última vez. Normalmente eso no le afectaría ya que el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado prevenía que el Límite de Sangre de los miembros de la rama derivada de la familia fuera robado. Neji, mientras no formaba oficialmente parte de la rama principal de la familia, no llevaba el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado ya que su tío lo había desactivado a petición de su prima Hinata. A demás que Neji era uno de los blancos principales ya que su padre había sido el que había matado el shinobi de Kumo que había tratado de secuestrar a su prima.

Aun así, Neji aceptó que por un tiempo debería pasar desapercibido hasta que el rumor desapareciera o el problema se solucionara. La Godaime ya estaba moviéndose diplomáticamente pero Neji no se quería arriesgar. Especialmente cuando los problemas de su última misión pasaron por culpa de Kumo.

"No vas a estar inactivo del todo." Continuó Ibiki.

Neji ladeó la cabeza.

Ibiki lucía complacido consigo mismo y un poco sádico cuando dijo las siguientes palabras.

"Te van a asignar un equipo genin."

Neji se lo quedó mirando.

* * *

Hanabi pestañeó.

Hinata estaba boquiabierta.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado.

Y Hiashi, Los labios de Hiashi trataron de no formar una sonrisa.

Entonces los cuatro empezaron a reírse a costas de Neji.

"No es graciosa." El chico más joven de los Hyuga los asesinó con la mirada.

"P-Perdón, primo." Rió Hinata.

"Pobres genin." Hanabi suspiró.

Harry se tragó la risa. "Estoy seguro que no puede ser tan malo." Le dijo a su amante.

Neji luchó la necesidad de rodar los ojos. En su lugar miró a su tío pero Hiashi estaba obviamente divertido.

"Limítate a no matar los críos." Le dijo Hinata.

"Sin importar lo mucho que quieras hacerlo." Acabó Harry.

* * *

No fue solo la familia de Neji que se divirtieron por el estatus del nuevo instructor jônin.

Las noticias viajaron rápido y la siguiente vez que el Hyuga fue a la armería del padre de Tenten a comprar shuriken, la kunoichi se rió a sus expensas.

"¡Hola sensei!" Ella se puso a sonreír.

Neji la fulminó con la mirada.

"Vigila con esa mirada asesina." Le dijo Tenten. "Lo último que necesitas son niños llorando."

"Solo tráeme lo que quiero comprar." Le dijo Neji.

La kunoichi rodó los ojos. "En serio, no seas tan tieso."

Justo antes de dejar la tienda la chica le dijo.

"¡Y acuérdate!" Le gritó para que la oyera. "¡No puedes mandarlos la hospital por pesados que sean!"

Neji la ignoró.

* * *

Su siguiente confrontación vino de si propio instructor jônin. Gai le acorraló en algún punto y estaba realmente emocionado sobre el hecho que Neji fuera a tener su propio equipo genin. Cuando el hombre que vestía en un traje verde ajustado trató de aconsejar a Neji, el Hyuga trató de hacer que se marchara. En el momento en que Gai empezó a hablar sobre uniformes a juego y 'Llamas de la juventud' Neji corrió, sin importarle que fuera poco digno.

* * *

Harry sonrió. El antiguo compañero de equipo de Neji, Lee, había venido a su tienda con Sai y Naruto. Estaba contento de verlos.

"¿Cómo estáis?" Les saludó el hombre de ojos verdes.

Lee empezó a hablar sobre las 'llamas de la juventud' y Naruto estaba igualmente excitado. Sai estaba esperando silenciosamente.

"¿Y como es que estáis aquí?" Preguntó Harry.

"Soporte moral." Contestó Naruto y empujó el que aún no había hablado hacia él.

Harry pestañeó.

"Sai quiere un tatuaje." Dijo Naruto.

El mago encaró el antiguo shinobi de ROOT.

"¿Te llamas Sai verdad?"

"Si." Contestó Sai.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Un tatuaje que trabaje con manipulación de tinta." Dijo Sai.

Harry sonrió. "Creo que puedo hacer algo. ¿Lo quieres hoy? No tengo nada más planeado."

Sai tomó esa oportunidad para sacarse un papel del bolsillo y pasárselo a Harry.

El artista lo abrió. "¡Muy buen dibujo! Nightingale, ¿verdad?"

"Si, lo es. Gracias." Dijo Sai.

Naruto se lo estaba mirando con los ojos como platos, sorprendido que Sai fuera tan educado.

"Voy a hacerlo." Decidió Harry. "Vamos a preparar todo."

"Así que Harry." Dijo Naruto. "He oído un rumor de lo más interesante."

Harry sonrió. "¿Sobre Neji?"

Naruto asintió.

"Van a asignarle un equipo genin." Confirmó Harry.

* * *

Neji no había estado en la Academia desde que él mismo se había graduado.

La habitación estaba llena de mocosos y el Hyuga estaba ansioso y quería irse y acabar con eso de una vez.

"¡Equipo Dos!" Gritó. "Quedamos en la zona de entrenamiento 12 en los siguiente diez minutos. No lleguéis tarde." Dijo y se largó, dejando a los tres nuevos graduados de la Academia corriendo tras él.

* * *

"Soy Hyuga Neji, jônin." Dijo. "Decidme vuestros nombres, edad, rango, cosas que os gusten, cosas que no os gusten y vuestra mejor técnica."

El primer genin empezó. Era bajito, con marcas en la cara, cabello largo recogido en una cola, pantalones marrones y camiseta roja. "Inuzuka Yoshi, doce, genin. Me gusta mi perra Keya, entrenar con ella y comer ternera. Odio los gatos y levantarme temprano. Mi mejor técnica... supongo que henge y las técnicas familiares."

"¡Siguiente!" Dijo Neji.

"Ootori Kaoru." Dijo la kunoichi. Era bajita, con el cabello negro azulado y los ojos marrones. "Doce. Genin. Me gustan las flores y leer. Odio las arañas y mi mejor técnica... puedo usar senbon y unos pocos jutsus medicinales."

Neji se giró hacia el último. Un par de ojos Hyuga le encararon.

"Mi nombre es Hyuga Mamoru. Voy a cumplir los doce en dos semanas. Genin. Me gusta la caligrafía y entrenar. Odio los días lluviosos. Mi mejor técnica es el Taijutsu."

"Ya veo." Dijo Neji. "Tenéis tres horas para pasar mi test. Si lo hacéis, entonces y solo entonces voy a aceptaros como mi equipo genin. ¿Entendido?"

Los tres chicos asintieron seriamente.

"Quiero que me encontréis. Voy a estar en algún lado de Konoha. Vais a necesitar rastrearme. ¡Empezad!"

* * *

Harry masajeó las sienes de su amante, deslizando los dedos por los densos, sedosos, oscuros mechones de cabello de vez en cuando, haciendo gruñir a Neji.

"Tu dolor de cabeza no puede ser tan malo." Observó el artista. "Yo tuve a Naruto y a Lee en mi tienda. Y aparentemente Sai es reservado solo mientras le estoy haciendo el tatuaje. Luego se volvió suficientemente pervertido para hacerme sonrojar."

"Tengo un equipo genin. Oficialmente quiero decir."

"Voy a evitar felicitarte. Pero que conste que mi día ha ido peor."

"Si, bien, los meses siguientes van a ser un infierno para mi. Tengo que supervisar Misiones de rango D ahora." Neji se echó a temblar.

"Pobre Neji." Susurró Harry, con una sonrisa en la cara. "¿Cómo podría ayudar?"

Neji abrió los ojos. Luego tiró de Harry que cayó con un pequeño grito en el regazo de Neji. Entonces el prodigio del Byakugan juntó sus labios con los de Harry y el mago gimió. Se quedaron así, besándose, sus manos tirando de sus ropas lentamente.

"Hace demasiado." Harry estuvo de acuerdo cuando Neji metió las manos bajo la camiseta del hombre de ojos verdes y le tocó la piel.

"Estuvimos en la cama ayer."

"Pero Hanabi quería que cocinara." Harry suspiró cuando Neji le pasó los dedos por el pecho.

"Cierto." Recordó Neji.

"Y antes de eso los Ancianos vinieron a suplicar, bajo las instrucciones de Hinata.

"Ya lo pillo." Dijo el shinobi y besó a Harry de nuevo.

El mago se rindió y acercó aún más a Neji.

Justo entonces alguien llamó a la puerta y la pareja gruñó.

"Ignora la puerta." Suspiró Neji.

"No puedo. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que ignoramos la puerta y tu tío nos pilló?"

"Estábamos vestidos."

"¡Por poco! ¡Déjame levantarme!"

Neji suspiró. ¿Por qué no le daban un respiro?

* * *

Anko rió. "Así que, época de sequía."

Harry la asesinó con la mirada. "No es necesario que te rías de mi."

"Está entrenando a los mocosos, ¿verdad?"

El mago de ojos verdes asintió. "Pero tengo un plan."

"¿Oh?" Preguntó Anko.

Harry se negó a contarle.

* * *

…**un año después**

* * *

Era el cumpleaños de Neji.

Harry había hablado con Hinata y Hanabi y los tres habían organizado una pequeña fiesta en la casa principal y habían invitado a todos los amigos y camaradas. Neji había estado gruñón al principio pero Harry no le había dejado protestar. Así fue como el gran y ruidoso gentío se reunió. Harry había preparado algo de comida y el resto lo compraron en algunos de los restaurantes que había por Konoha. Hiashi les había dado vía libre con la casa y se retiró a sus aposentos para dejar a la generación más joven divertirse. Fue una noche larga y todos los invitados estaban placenteramente borrachos en algún punto y empezaron un par de juegos.

Neji, mientras notaba el envalentonamiento del alcohol, decidió no jugar. Harry jugó un par de rondas con el Rookie 9 (ocho al no contar su amante) más Sai y unos cuantos Hyuga. El prodigio del Byakugan vio como su amante interactuaba con sus compañeros. Harry era amable y caía bien a la gente. Era mucho más social de lo que Neji nunca fue. Todavía se preguntaba como fue que acabaron juntos. La mitad del tiempo pensaba que no se merecía a Harry, con su estoica e inexpresiva cara. Pero el hombre con esos hermosos ojos verdes le miró en ese momento.

"¡Lo siento chicos!" Les dijo y se levantó tambaleándose un poco, antes de ir hacia Neji y abrazar a su novio.

Neji tomó a Harry en sus brazos y apretó al hombre en sus brazos, aguantándole.

"Estás borracho." Observó Neji.

"¡Meh! Solo un poquitín." Dijo Harry articulando como lo hacen los borrachos. Levantó la cabeza y la restregó contra le cuello de Neji. "Hm, olor a Neji."

"¿Apesto?"

"¡No! ¡No! Solo pasa que hueles a Neji. Adoro el olor a Neji."

Neji rodó los ojos. "Tu... mejor será que te lleve a la cama."

Miró como Hinata y Shino estaban hablando y sonrojándose. Ambos estaban borrachos ya que sabía que de otro modo Hinata no hablaría y se desmayaría ante el chico que le gustaba. Neji dejó la pareja a solas y fue con su amante a descansar.. En el momento en que los dos amantes llegaron a su cuarto Harry pareció revivarse un poco y besó agresivamente a Neji. El shinobi sonrió.

"¿No estás borracho?" Bromeó el Hyuga.

"¿Y? Te deseo." Harry tomó el lóbulo de la oreja de Neji y mordió suavemente. "Mucho." Respiró en el oído de su amante.

Neji tembló. "Harry..."

"Te deso tanto..."

El amante de Harry gruñó. Entonces el artista de ojos verdes se movió y acorraló a Neji contra la cama.

"¿Desnúdame?" Preguntó.

Neji obedeció fácilmente y cuidadosamente desvistió a Harry y luego a si mismo bajo la insistencia del mago.

Pronto estaba ahogándose en sus esencias y toques y gustos. Incluso borracho, Harry estaba prestando mucha atención a todos los puntos que hacían enloquecer a Neji de placer. Es más, Harry parecía tener menos inhibiciones que de costumbre y el Hyuga lo disfrutó inmensamente. Harry molestó los sentidos de Neji cuando molestó el pene del shinobi lentamente y gentil, haciéndolo lentamente a propósito de manera lenta y torturosa.

"Harry..."

"¿Mmm?" El hombre de ojos verdes soltó a Neji. "¿Si?"

"¿Realmente te encanta molestarme verdad?"

"Sip." Admitió Harry. "Y hoy es especial así que voy a asegurarme que pierdes la cabeza. ¿Cuánto hace que no me tomas? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes?"

Neji gimió cuando notó la boca de Harry de nuevo en su cuerpo, no en su erección sino en si cadera, marcando la carne y dejando chupetones por su piel.

"¿Qué pasa amor? Te he hecho una pregunta." Le dijo el mago a su amante, haciendo que Neji abriera los ojos y mirara mal a Harry.

"Te odio."

Harry sonrió. "Mentiroso." Se deslizó hacia arriba hasta que se encontró cara a cara con el shinobi de ojos pálidos. "Sabes que me amas."

"Lo hago." Admitió Neji. Presionó sus labios contra la barbilla de Harry. "Eres el único hombre al que he amado tanto. Tanto..." Suspiró y besó a Harry, haciendo que el mago se inclinara para acercarse y poder profundizar el beso. Los dos se quedaron besándose por un rato, disfrutando la intimidad y la cercanía hasta que sus cuerpos exigieron atención. Entonces Neji se hizo cargo de la situación y gentilmente revirtió sus posiciones, cubriendo la delicada figura de Harry con la suya. Fue gentil cuando preparó lentamente a Harry y se mantuvo gentil y cuidadoso cuando finalmente entró en el hombre de ojos verdes. Harry era muy escandaloso, urgiéndole a ir más rápido pero Neji lo quería alargar lo más posible.

"¡No voy a romperme!" Se quejó Harry.

"Lo sé." Admitió Neji mientras jadeaba. "Pero tu cuerpo es tan frágil; tus uñas me están dejando marcan por todo el cuerpo, y no falta mucho..." Paró por un rato, el placer haciendo que no pudiera hablar. "Para que empieces a gritas mi nombre."

"Creído."

"Me amas tal y como soy."

"Lo amo incluso." Contestó Harry.

* * *

Estaban todos colocados para poder ver la Torre Hokage.

Harry había sido incluido y estaba al lado de Hyuga Hiashi junto al resto de los clanes. Los civiles estaban más atrás ya que filas tras filas de shinobi estaban allí, esperando a que nombraran al nuevo Hokage.

"He visto a muchos Hokage mientras he vivido." Le dijo Hiashi a Harry. "Naruto... Es el ninja más sorprendente que ha tenido el título y el que tiene el corazón más grande."

"Se lo merece." Suspiró el hombre de ojos verdes. "Es realmente un buen chico."

Hiashi asintió.

La Godaime salió y el gentío se acalló.

Luego la charla y finalmente...

"... Y os presento al Rokudaime Hokage, ¡Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!"

La gente se volvió loca.

Harry aplaudió junto al resto de gente.

"No veo a Neji."

"Está patrullando." Admitió Hiashi y Harry supo que no debía preguntar nada más.

"Nos han invitado a la mansión Namikaze. Van a reconocer a Naruto como al hijo del Yondaime..."

Harry no acabó la frase.

"Debería haber pasado antes." Admitió al Cabeza del Clan Hyuga. "Pero mejor tarde que nunca. Así que, ¿he oído que va a haber una fiesta?"

"Toda la gente que creció con Naruto que son sus amigos." Respondió Harry. "Naturalmente el Kazekage y sus hermanos y un poco más de gente de fuera de Konoha."

"Dile que estamos todos muy orgullosos de él. Creo que lo sabe," Dijo Hiashi, mirando la brillante sonrisa en la cara del nuevo Hokage. "Pero le va a ir bien oírlo."

"Lo haré." Prometió Harry.

* * *

…**Seis meses después...**

* * *

Harry llamó a la puerta del estudio de Hiashi aunque la puerta estaba abierta. El tío de Neji le invitó a pasar.

"¿Querías verme?" Le preguntó al hombre.

"Si." Admitió Hiashi.

"Eso son un montón de documentos." Dijo Harry mirando una pila de papeles.

"Hinata va a ser la Cabeza del Clan en diez días, tengo que acabar esto ahora." Murmuró Hiashi. "¿Quieres ayudarme?"

Harry ser rió. "No, te lo dejo todo a ti."

Hiashi rió. Apartó los papeles y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se sentara.

"Quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto. Neji tiene un equipo si, pero en tres meses los mocosos van a entrar los exámenes chunin."

"Lo sé." Dijo Harry.

"Eso quiere decir que va estar en activo para ANBU."

Harry suspiró. Neji finalmente le había mostrado su tatuaje ANBU y mientras Harry odiaba el hecho que su amante estuviera en peligro, también entendía y sentía orgullo por el shinobi de cabello oscuro. Para que su novio fuera tan bueno era ambos increíble y peligroso. Harry no se lo reprochaba a Neji igual que Neji aceptaba que Harry fuera mago. Hiashi y sus hijas eran de las pocas que sabían sobre las habilidades de Harry junto con unos pocos miembros de confianza del clan. Eran más cercanos los unos a los otros, como una familia de verdad. De hecho, Harry estaba dispuesto a proponer una ceremonia de enlace con Neji, pero no lo hacía por los efectos secundarios. Neji era un shinobi. Harry odiaba el hecho que cada misión tuviera el riesgo de que Neji fuera asesinado.

"Lo entiendo." Contestó el hombre de ojos verdes.

Hiashi asintió. "¿Te acuerdas de hace unos días? Pasamos por al lado de un orfanato."

Harry pestañeó. "Me acuerdo. Esos enanos eran astutos." Admitió con una sonrisa cariñosa en la cara. A Harry realmente le encantaban los niños.

"Ese día dijiste algo."

Harry pestañeó de nuevo y su mente recordó la conversación que tubo con Hiashi.

"Dije que los niños eran adorable."

"Y también dijiste que te gustaría adoptar un niño algún día." Dijo Hiashi. "Y cuando te dije que pocos miembros del Clan tienen nuestro límite de sangre hoy en día dijiste que había maneras alrededor de eso."

Harry suspiró. "Sí, me acuerdo."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Hiashi.

El mago de cabello oscuro ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué lo quieres saber?"

"¿Me lo puedes decir?"

"Me gustaría que Neji y las chicas estuvieran aquí." Decidió Harry.

Hiashi asintió.

* * *

"Adopción." Repitió Neji.

Hanabi y Hinata estaban sentadas junto a ellos en el salón familiar justo como Hiashi les había pedido. Las dos hermanas miraban la conversación pasar con interés.

"¿Habéis hablado sobre esto?" La pregunto Hiashi a la pareja.

Harry y Neji intercambiaron una mirada.

"Lo hemos hecho." Dijo el sobrino de Hiashi.

"Pero todavía es demasiado pronto." Ofreció Harry. La pareja quería pasar más tiempo juntos, aprender el uno del otro, disfrutarse mucho más. Había habido charlas sobre ellos agrandando la familia. Neji había visto a Harry interactuando con niños antes que Hiashi pudiera. Sabía lo bueno que Harry era con los niños, lo gentil y juguetón que era y como les hacía sonreír. Neji sabía que Harry iba a ser un gran padre. Y en caso de Harry, había visto como Neji se volvía gentil cuando estaba con niños, como se le suavizaban los ojos. El hombre de ojos verdes sentía que su pareja iba a ser un buen padre. Ahora, el tema estaba en la mesa.

"Harry." Empezó Hiashi. "¿Podría hacer que los niños que adoptéis tengan las características familiares?" No estaba preguntando si era posible, sino que si el hombre de ojos verdes podía hacerlo.

El mago asintió lentamente. "Color de cabello, color de los ojos."

"¿Van a tener el Límite de Sangre?" Preguntó Hiashi de repente.

Era una pregunta crucial que hizo que Neji y sus primas miraran a Hiashi con los ojos como platos. Entonces Harry asintió rápidamente, confirmando las expectaciones de Hiashi. Todos los Hyuga se miraron a Harry con gran sorpresa. Hiashi, que había discutido el rol de Harry en el Departamento de Misterios un par de veces antes.

"Os dije que solía usar sellos y rituales en mi antiguo trabajo." Elaboró Harry. "Uno de los Rituales en los que trabajé necesitaba la adopción de sangre de un niño en una familia. La sangre de los padres dispuestos a adoptar. El niño debería ser menos a tres años. El dolor es mucho y normalmente los niños mayores no sobreviven bien el proceso. Tienen dolores crónicos o enloquecen del dolor."

"Este ritual." Preguntó Hinata. "¿Como funciona?"

"¿Y todavía saber cono hacer este … ritual?" Preguntó Neji.

Harry se miró a su novio.

"Ahora no." Le dijo Neji. "Pero en unos años... me gusta la idea de nosotros teniendo niños juntos. En todo caso, creo que vas a ser un maravilloso padre."

Harry sonrió.

* * *

…**Dos años después**

* * *

Los Hyuga de la rama derivada estaban todos reunidos fuera de la casa del Cabeza del Clan. Dentro Hinata estaba mareada. Hanabi también estaba sonriendo y moviéndose excitada y Hiashi lucía orgulloso y emocionado. Harry y Neji estaban en medio de un círculo con varias runas grabadas con tiza en el suelo de madera. Los dos hombres estaban sosteniendo un bebé entre ellos. La chica, Mika, era una huérfana que Neji en una misión. Fue una decisión del momento. Había visto al bebé vestido en trapos, hambrienta y fría en un orfanato de la Nieve y había sido incapaz de resistir las ganas de cogerla y calmarla. Ella había abierto los ojos por unos segundos. Fue lo suficiente. Esos orbes verdes le recordaban a Harry demasiado como para que Neji pudiera dejar a la bebé sola. Él había vuelto a Konoha con ella y Harry había cuidado de la pequeña como un padre lo haría. Adoptarla era algo que los dos hombres acordaron al momento. El resto del Clan habían sido informados que iba a haber una nueva Hyuga para que la recibieran pero nada más. Hinata, la Cabeza de Clan del momento había estado eufórica sobre la nueva adquisición de la familia. Hanabi también estaba emocionada por la nueva bebé de la familia y buscaba a su sobrina siempre que podía. Hiashi había estado contento y también había empezado a visitar más a Harry para ver a su primera nieta. Harry dejaba que el hombre hiciera de canguro a menudo ya que sabía que Hiashi quería pasar tiempo con el bebé.

Las runas estaban dibujadas, la poción estaba lista. Harry y Neji sangraron en la poción y entonces Harry puso algo de la mezcla en los labios de la pequeña. El bebé lo lamió y las runas empezaron a pulsar y a brillar.

"Eres bienvenida en la familia Hyuga Mika." Dijeron el shinobi y el mago a la vez. Las palabras activaron la segunda fase de las runas y la magia se despertó. Mika empezó a llorar y la magia de sangre empezó a actuar. El bebé brilló con luz dorada unos momentos y los padres también y entonces el brillo desapareció. Harry estaba sonriendo ahora, sintiéndose más confiando ya que el ritual iba bien.

Hinata jadeó de preocupación pero Hiashi la cogió a ella y a Hanabi también.

"Todo va a estar bien." Les aseguró. "Mirad."

Efectivamente, tenía razón. Mika aún estaba llorando pero estaba lentamente bajando de volumen. El círculo de runas estaba brillando menos y menos hasta que dejó de hacerlo y desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido antes. Eso hizo jadear a Hanabi.

Harry empezó a tranquilizar a Mika y la meció en sus brazos.

"Voy a por el biberón." Comentó Neji.

"Deja que conozca a la familia primera." Le dijo Harry.

Neji hizo un gesto para que su tío y sus primas se acercaran.

"Decidle hola a Mika." Les dijo el shinobi, su voz suave.

Harry les pasó el bebé. Todavía tenía los ojos verdes, pero su antiguo pelo marrón había pasado a ser rojo.

"¿Rojo?" Preguntó Hinata.

"Luce como mi madre." Dijo Harry con la voz llena de cariño.

"Entonces ella es como tu, mágica." Comentó Hiashi.

Harry lucía un poco preocupado. "Yo... yo no pensé en eso. ¿Va a ser un problema?"

Hiashi negó con la cabeza. "Nunca."

Visiblemente aliviado, Harry besó la frente de su hija y luego se la dio a Neji quien estaba esperando para darle de comer.

"Voy a anunciarla a la familia." Dijo Hinata. "Deberíais quedaron aquí y disfrutar del momento."

"Gracias." Le dijeron ambos Harry y Neji a la amable kunoichi quien sonrió dándole una suave caricia en la pierna a Mika antes de deslizarse fuera de la casa.

"Pequeña bruja hambrienta." Observó el artista de ojos verdes.

"Toca felicitaros de nuevo." Les dijo Hiashi.

"Y esta pequeña no va a tardar a tener compañía." Comentó Hanabi.

Hiashi pestañeó. "¿Qué?"

"Hinata." Aclaró Hanabi.

"¿Está embarazada? ¿Mi pequeña bebé?"

Los demás se rieron.

"No aún." Le aseguró Harry al pobre hombre.

"Pero es cuestión de tiempo." Arregló Neji. Sabía cuanto se amaban su prima y Aburame Shino.

Hiashi se quedó tambaleándose.

* * *

…**Seis años después**

* * *

"¡Mika!" Gritó Harry. "¡Para de meterte con Nami!"

Las dos niñas de pelo oscuro pararon en medio de su pelea. La chica mayor, Mika, tenía cinco años, tenía el pelo corto y pelirrojo y ojos verde claro y contra todo pronóstico podía usar magia pero también desarrollar el Byakugan, algo que había sido una sorpresa algo desagradable para Neji y Harry considerando que la primera vez que la niña lo activó había pillado a sus padres en una posición comprometedora.

La segunda niña se llamaba Nami. Neji y Harry estaban de vacaciones a la Ola cuando se la habían encontrado. Nami tenía seis mese, la hija de un shinobi del Sonido y una chica del pueblo que había muerto al dar a luz. Nadie quería al bebé y la pequeña había estado en un orfanato desde su nacimiento. Harry y Neji supieron en el momento que la había cogido que ella iba a formar parte de la familia. Ahora tenía tres años, con cabello negro rojizo y un par de ojos Hyuga.

"¡Perdón papi!" Gritaron las dos niñas. Se giraron y se miraron mal entre ellas.

Harry rodó los ojos. Antes que una nueva pelea pudiera empezar les señaló la merienda.

Anko bufó. Ambos estaban sentados en el porche. La casa de Neji había sido expandida un poco ahora que él y Harry añadían un tercer miembro a la familia.

"¿Donde está el mocoso?"

"Neji ha ido a recoger a Haru." Contestó Harry. Haru era el tercer niño que los dos hombres habían recibido en la familia. Era de la Tierra del Fuego, aunque no de Konoha y había sido una sorpresa para los dos hombres. Neji, en una de sus misiones había tenido que matar a un traficante de esclavos. Una de las chicas estaba embarazada. Ella sabía que el parto no iba a ser fácil ya que estaba enfermiza y débil de la falta de comida y el abuso. Dio a luz antes que Neji dejara el pueblo y Anko, que había sido la compañera de Neji para la misión lo fue a buscar a petición de la muchacha. Le pidió al Hyuga ayuda para su bebé.

"Podría adoptarlo." Le dijo Neji a la mujer. Ella se animó al oírlo y tuvo suficiente tiempo para darle el nombre del pequeño, un nombre que Harry encontró adecuado. El bebé, antes de la adopción tenía signos de cabello rubio y ojos azules, después, obtuvo el cabello oscuro Hyuga y los ojos verdes de Harry, y el Byakugan, pero no magia, justo igual que Nami. Llegó justo a tiempo a Konoha para conocer los gemelos de Hinata y Shino, Kagome y Hizashi. Los gemelos iban a ser los futuros jefes de sus clanes. Hizashi ya tenía todas las características del Clan Aburame y Kagome era Hyuga.

"Todos estos niños, corriendo y gateando por todo el complejo." Musitó Anko. "Le tienen dominado. A toda la familia, en serio. No sabía que los Hyuga eran tan endebles."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Y qué tal tu? ¿Has decidido si tu y Kakashi queréis un bebé?"

Anko sonrió. "Hemos hablado de ello. Ambos pensamos que estamos demasiado locos como para ser buenos padres."

"Si bien, no es como si Neji y yo tengamos buenas infancias." Le dijo Harry. Viendo que Anko lucía mal decidió no presionar el tema. "Quiero que sepas que cuando necesites la poción estoy aquí."

"Gracias Harry."

"Ni lo menciones."

* * *

… **Cuatro meses después**

* * *

Neji terminó gentilmente de vestir a su hijo por el día.

Todavía encontraba difícil de creer que tenía a Harry, tenía tres niños maravillosos, un sobrino y una sobrina y si Hanabi y Gaara conseguían lo que querían iban a haber más niños en camino. La familia entera estaba en Suna ya que el Kazekage se iba a casarse con Hyuga Hanabi. Nadie se había imaginado que eso iba a pasar, el que menos Hiashi pero cuando la kunoichi se lo anunció a la familia Harry había estado contento de él mismo. Neji había dejado el ANBU cuando Haru se unió a la familia, contento solo con ser parte del rango de jônin y estaba planeando tomar un segundo equipo genin.

"¿Chicos estáis preparados?" Preguntó Harry. Tenía cogidas las manos de sus hijas. Ambas chicas lucían bonitas en sus kimonos y parecían ansiosas para ver la ceremonia. Las dos adoraban a Hanabi y su hermana; sus dos tías las malcriaban .

"Estamos listos." Dijo Neji, cogiendo en brazos a Haru. "¿Vas a cogerlo?"

"Si, pásamelo." Contestó el mago de ojos verdes cuando aceptó el chico quien estaba alerta aunque aún era demasiado pequeño para hablar. "Solo para que lo sepas." Añadió Harry. "Hiashi quiere hacer de canguro para los niños."

Los ojos de Neji se iluminaron. "En serio?"

"Si, y Temari ha mencionado un oasis no lejos de Suna, un lugar muy recluido."

Neji sonrió de lado. "Interesante. Es bueno saberlo."

"Pensé que iba a gustarte." Harry sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de tomar a Haru y salir de la habitción.

* * *

**End of story**

* * *

**N/A:**

Eso es todo, amigos. No va a haber una secuela.

Gracias a todos por leer y apoyar la historia.

**N/T:**

Bien, tal y como la autora ha dicho, esto es todo.

Espero que nos leamos en alguna otra historia.

Y muchas gracias a tods los que habéis comentado!


End file.
